Bladed Honor
by Neverwhere Chaos Mode
Summary: Happosai's challenge
1. History is a Circle

Prologue - History is a Circle  
  
It was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun was gently caressing the earth with its heat, but not causing it to become unbearable, either. The clouds were a puffy white without a hint of rain. Which was good, all things considered. The only thing marring the perfect day at Mt. Phoenix was the raging battle taking place, and given that one combatant was an actual Phoenix, and the other a Jusenkyo victim, it was really better for all involved.  
  
Ranma breathed heavily as he watched, waiting for Saffron's next move.  
  
_Hold on Akane…_  
  
---  
_I knew the stakes were high right from the start  
When she dealt the cards I dealt my heart  
Now I just found a game that I can't play  
And this is where the cowboy rides away_  
---  
  
Akane was dying, Saffron between her and her cure. Ranma swore under his breath. Saffron's flames were surging again - and he still hadn't caught his breath. He closed his eyes and considered his dwindling ki as Saffron dive-bombed him. This was too important - _Akane_ was too important - to leave this to chance. He had to stop Saffron, and he had to do it now.  
  
And there was only way Ranma could conceive of to do it. As Saffron got closer, Ranma allowed himself a smirk. This one was in the bag.  
  
Now all he had to do was worry about surviving his own move.  
  
_Three… two… one… NOW!_  
  
---  
_And my heart is sinking like the setting sun  
Setting on the things I wish I'd done  
It's time to say goodbye to yesterday  
This is where the cowboy rides away_  
---  
  
Ranma jumped straight at Saffron. Saffron wheeled to avoid a blow, but that wasn't what Ranma had in mind. Ranma managed to get a hold of Saffron's leg. He ignored the heat and the burns and just concentrated on holding on. As his own skin was about to go up in flames, relief came. Relief in the form of the Soul of Ice. Ranma pushed the cooling technique to its limits. He not only forced it to go colder than he had ever dared before, but he maneuvered the flow of it, not only encasing him self, but completely enclosing Saffron as well.  
  
---  
_We've been in and out of love and in between  
And now we play the final showdown scene  
And as the credits role a sad song starts to play  
This is where the cowboy rides away_  
---  
  
No longer able to fly without the fire, Saffron and Ranma crashed into the mountainside. Ranma just kept clinging, refusing to give up either his hold or the Soul of Ice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father and Mr. Tendo reach Akane's body, and begin moving her away. Above him, Saffron clawed at Ranma's arms, trying to shake him loose, but each attempt was weaker than the last.  
  
---  
_And my heart is sinking like the setting sun  
Setting on the things I wish I'd done  
Oh the last good bye's the hardest one to say  
This is where the cowboy rides away_  
---  
  
He grinned as he saw Mr. Tendo lower Akane's body into the water. _Only one thing left to do now._ Ranma pushed the Soul of Ice harder, and it became colder still, ending the Phoenix's life. Ranma drew his ki back, in an attempt to keep enough left in him to live. But with the Soul of Ice completely surrounding Saffron, it also pulled in his fading ki as well.  
  
Down below, Akane opened her eyes just in time to see Ranma explode into flame, bringing the already unstable mountain crashing down.  
  
---  
_Oh the last good bye's the hardest one to say  
This is where the cowboy rides away_  
---

* * *

"RANMA!"  
  
Akane attempted to climb towards the still burning flames, but was halted by the Amazon matriarch. "No, child! You can do nothing!"  
  
Akane glared, and she tried to push past, despite her weakness. She was stopped easily once more. "There is _nothing_ you can do! The boy is dead. And soon Saffron shall be reborn! I can feel it!"  
  
At that, Soun Tendo seized his daughter around the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and started running. Genma was not far behind him.  
  
Ryoga ground his teeth in frustration and sprinted after Soun, determined to watch after Akane. _Damn you Ranma! How dare you die before we settled things!_   
His thoughts of aborted revenge plaguing him, he stepped the wrong way around a rock and appeared somewhere in the Sahara desert. He wasn't seen for quite some time after that.  
  
Mouse, on the other hand, remained as calm as was possible. That is to say, he panicked. Coming out of it when Cologne bonked him oh the head with her staff, he nodded shortly to himself. _Why is Shampoo just standing there?_  
  
With that shot, he grabbed a fallen tree and slung it over his shoulder running after the moving blurs he was _sure_ were Genma and Soun.  
  
He got it right for once. Who knew?  
  
Shampoo on the other hand (the real one, not the log), ran as well, keeping up admirably. She grumbled a bit at the sight of him carrying the log and screaming "I'll save you Shampoo!" but deigned not to hit him - for now. Right now it was best just to get out before Saffron came back.  
  
Cologne, as has often been suggested, was quite a bit more cunning than her great-granddaughter. She hopped on the end of the log and let Mouse carry her out.

* * *

The ride back to Japan was quiet, broken only by the sounds of Akane's sobbing, and Mouse being smashed into various surfaces by an annoyed Shampoo.  
  
Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome stood at the ship's bow, admiring the sunset. "Well, this is it Tendo. The schools will never be rejoined now."  
  
Soun regarded his friend carefully. "Are you certain there are no other male Saotome's of marriageable age?"  
  
Genma looked away, somewhat tense. "No. None."  
  
He turned to leave, but Soun caught his arm. "You are _absolutely_ certain?"  
  
Genma looked his friend right in the eye as he answered. "Yes Tendo. Absolutely certain. There are _no_ other Saotomes suitable for marriage."  
  
As Genma shook Soun's hand free and began to leave, Soun's voice stopped him cold. "That wasn't the question I asked Saotome. I didn't ask if there was someone suitable - that can be taught. I asked if there were others of marriageable age. Don't lie to me, old friend. The notices of your first child's birth were sent to me a full two years before Ranma would have been born. You sent me the message before you had even named him."  
  
Genma sighed, and his normally proud stature slumped, as if defeated. He returned to the rail, and stared at the water for some time before beginning to speak. "What kind of woman Tendo? What kind of woman lets a man take a boy off for ten years?"  
  
Soun frowned. "The seppuku pledge-"  
  
"Was to keep me in line while we were out. But why would she ever think to allow it in the first place?"  
  
Soun redirected his attention from Genma to the ocean. "So why then? Why did Nodoka let you leave?"  
  
Genma sighed. "As proud as I was of Ranma, and you know I was Tendo, even if we both had a hard time expressing it, his older brother was a disappointment. When he was very young, the boy had a dog. We had to put the dog down when it bit a young girl. Ranma had just been born. From then on, the boy was filled with a cold anger.  
  
"I didn't dare teach the boy the art, not with a mind like that, so when I'd begun teaching Ranma, the boy resented me even more. Nodoka and I agreed. She didn't like it, but the boys had to be separated so that at least one of them would be capable of the Art.  
  
"So, when Ranma was five, we left in the middle of the night. We had to stay out for ten years so that Ranma, even while learning the art, would learn independence."  
  
Soun was shocked, to say the least. "Why didn't you tell the truth?"  
  
Genma shrugged. "When it the postcard came, I panicked. Nodoka takes honor very seriously, and I wasn't sure if Ranma would pass for manly to her. Since Ranma didn't remember his brother, I felt it was best to take a few liberties with the truth.  
  
Soun sighed. "Very well. But I would have thought Nodoka would have said something."  
  
Genma grimaced. "The boy would be like an embarrassment to her. She wouldn't mention him to an outsider unless necessary. Actually the reason she was trying to track us down so desperately was that the boy had finally taken off."  
  
Soun was taken aback. "W-What?!"  
  
Genma snorted. "What do you think I meant Soun? He ran away. When I heard it, Nodoka and I agreed simply to let the matter stand as I'd told it. No need to confuse anyone."  
  
Soun sighed. "Can you find him Saotome?"  
  
Genma looked at Soun, shocked. "Are you insane, Tendo? You can't mean to go through with it…?"  
  
Soun nodded. "This is a matter of honor Saotome. Surely we can teach him better manners."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Soun frowned. "You said it yourself. He's not trained in the Art. We can control him."  
  
Genma shook his head. "No. His jealosy over my training Ranma lead Nodoka to train him in kendo. From her thought of it… he's very dangerous."  
  
Soun looked up at the night sky. "I don't think I need to tell you this Saotome, but our honor is riding on this. I must ask that you track him down."  
  
Genma looked at his long time friend. "So be it. But I will not teach him the Art. Even if he is somehow different, he is too old to start from scratch."  
  
"Then there is no one else Saotome, and the schools will not be joined. That is honor as well."  
  
"No. There is a way."  
  
Soun looked at Genma, confused. "I am afraid I do not understand your meaning."  
  
Genma gave Soun a very serious look. "Akane. If I go to look for the boy, then you will begin to bring Akane up to speed."  
  
Soun looked at him, horrified. Genma continued.  
  
"That's the only way, Tendo. When I return, I'll help. Akane will become the heir, and her marriage to the older boy will join the schools symbolically."  
  
Soun slumped. "You are correct, Saotome. I just… I don't want to hurt her."  
  
Genma's eyes narrowed. "I don't like the idea either- not so much what _we'll_ do, as what the master will. And I don't like going after the boy any more than that. But it _has_ to be done. It's about honor, after all."  
  
"So you'll do it then?"  
  
Genma nodded. "As soon as we hit dry land. I just hope we can knock some sense into the boy."

* * *

Two years later.  
  
"HE!"  
  
Akane's fist flew forward, impacting with her father's chest, sending him back, slamming into the far dojo wall. Soun was on his feet in an instant, constantly reminding himself that this was for the best. He was about to close in for a retaliatory strike when the door slammed open, almost coming off its runner.  
  
Nabiki stalked in, looking decidedly angry about something. Akane eyed her father warily. He'd been know to make stupid mistakes in the past.  
  
"What is the meaning of _this_?" Nabiki hissed, thrusting a postcard into Soun's hand.  
  
_Tendo -  
  
Found the brother.  
  
Problem seems to have solved itself, will explain on arrival.  
  
Genma_  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed. "Brother?! Just what the hell does this mean?"  
  
Soun frowned. "Language, Akane."  
  
"If I don't get a good explanation for this - fast - I'm going to break your legs, _father dearest_."  
  
Soun sweated. "Let's gather in house, shall we?"  
  
Five minutes later, Kasumi eyed the engagement ring from Dr. Tofu with relief. Akane and Nabiki looked at their father with their mouths hanging open.  
  
From all indications, it was about to start all over again.

* * *

Okay. The first thing I should cover is that Soun being present is AU, as is all of this, frankly.  
  
The other thing I wish to mention is that this is one of three parallel pieces of work. Parallel in that they take place at the same time, but with different characters. I haven't posted the other two, and won't, not until I see how this goes. (Said other pieces detail what's happened to both Herb and Saffron.)  
  
This is, like all of my works, an experiment. I'm not going to do any more of this, or post what I have of the other two stories (Phoenix Ascendant and Dragonic Fate) unless I feel people will like it. 


	2. The Last Saotome

Chapter 1 - The Last Saotome  
  
It was raining.  
  
The sky was dark with clouds, and it was pouring down despite it being noon. Most Nerimites knew to stay indoors. Nothing good generally happened when the weather was bad in Nerima.  
  
The few people who were out on the streets were there because they had to be, their jobs and the like. Still, even they stopped to gawk at the pair. Well, after scrambling out of the way, in any event.  
  
The first of the pair was an overly large chubby figure on four legs with a black and white fur covering. A panda. While some knew it to be Genma Saotome, it was still a sight to see. A panda hadn't walked the streets of Nerima with such impunity in two years.  
  
The second of the two made them look nervously at each other and fear for their homes. Not for their lives, people outside the combatants were rarely injured, but the buildings were another story.  
  
He moved with the flowing grace of a trained warrior. The people of Nerima knew that grace because it was a matter of survival. Too many people could be hurt if one of them got angry - best to avoid them until you figured out just what their temperament was.  
  
He moved easily, and seemingly without care, but with the peculiar awareness of someone who was used to being attacked regularly. Smart move. This _was_ Nerima after all. The man himself was somewhat short at five foot three inches, but lean without looking emaciated, and the cross shaped scar on his cheek marked him as a man who had seen combat, not just training. He had a long mane of fire red hair, tied back, leaving a bit hanging down around to frame his face. It was still difficult to see his face, however, with both the weather and his straw hat interfering.  
  
What could easily be seen, however, was the bokken slung in the belt of his robes. And _that_ was what really kept people out of the way. People wielding bokken in Nerima tended to have wide ranges of mental deficiencies.  
  
The two continued down their path, the panda leading the young man, and the Nerimians were simply thankful that nothing had happened… yet.

* * *

The rain also poured down on another scene.  
  
A young woman sat leaning against a tree, talking seemingly to herself, until you took the time to realize that she was speaking to a gravestone.  
  
"Ranma… your brother's coming. I know… I know father said you never knew him, but… I just feel like that soon enough our fathers will be back to their old tricks, you know?"  
  
She sighed, and smiled a little, but it wasn't a happy smile. "They're bringing him in to replace you. They really are. They want me or Nabiki to marry him for honor… and I don't want to do that."  
  
"I don't think you and I were ready for marriage back then. But I think, that with a little more time, we would have been. Assuming you got the courage to ask."  
  
Her smile flashed genuine for a moment as she imagined what his reply to that would be. "Sorry Ranma, but no. We're all afraid of something. And you and I were afraid of our own emotions. I'm surprised you could throw a ki blast at all, but I guess if there was one emotion you had in abundance it was pride.  
  
"I find myself wondering these days. Wondering if it's all worth it. Honor, I mean. Is it worth dictating our lives over? I'm not sure. But father… both of our fathers will insist - not to mention Auntie.  
  
"I guess I should have known something was up when daddy began training me again. But I was too angry about your death to even think straight then. And once I… accepted… it, it was routine, you know? I didn't question it.  
  
"I wonder if even Nabiki thought something was off. I think I've mentioned it before, but she took your death almost as hard as I did. She's… different now. She's still conning people out of their money to keep us afloat, though we're doing better without the constant damage, but she's I'm not sure… a bit more open now. I think your death shocked her a bit. Life's too short and all that.  
  
Akane stood then, and stretched, shaking her head to clear some of the water from her hair. She'd grown it out again, but it was caught in a pigtail, the braid carrying down to her waist. "That's all my news for now, Ranma. I'll be back again soon."  
  
She grabbed her umbrella turned to go, but stopped and smiled a little at the familiar figure approaching, carrying a box. "Hello Ukyo."  
  
The brunette smiled back, subdued due to the surroundings. "Hey Akane. Givin' Ranchan the news?"  
  
The first girl nodded, and Ukyo grinned. "Just so you know, Ranchan, I'm not going after this one. My contract was with you. And it's staying that way." She knelt at the grave and opened her box, removing an Okinomiyaki from it, placing it on the stone. The sauce had _I Love Ranchan_ written on it. "One Ranchan special, just how you always liked it, right? I'll come back and give you my news another time. I need to give Akane some moral support. You understand."  
  
Akane smiled. "You're coming back with me?"  
  
Ukyo looked faintly shocked. "Of course. I can't let you face down all of the others by yourself. Especially when they're bringing in the new guy."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Ukyo sighed. "I'm sure he'll be a nice guy Akane. If Ranma could be one _with_ Genma, then one without him might actually be considerate."  
  
Akane giggled. "Thanks Ukyo, I needed that."  
  
Ukyo grinned. "That's what friends are for. Now come on. Let's get you back home before your dad does something outrageous. Well, more outrageous."

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno stood silently in his home, wondering about what was to come. Sasuke had reported faithfully, as always, that his most beautiful tigress, Akane Tendo, was engaged again!  
  
With his death, the foul sorcerer Saotome had robbed the world of his pig-tailed goddess, but the beauteous Akane had managed to escape his grasp, and she had, as he expected, come running back into his arms - even if she was still as shy about expressing her love as ever. He shook his head fondly. _Perhaps it is good that some things do not change._ And he thought again of the travesty that would come to pass soon. _And perhaps in some things it is not._  
  
For a new Saotome, doubtless an honorless dog like his brother had been, was coming to Nerima.  
  
But, Tatewaki would give him a chance to prove himself different, even if the odds were very small. After all, news of his approach had driven his sister into a rage, and he and his father had finally gotten her commited to a place that said she would be better. In a few years perhaps. The house hadn't been this quiet since. Good for him, good for his father, and quite surprisingly, good for Sasuke as well, who no longer seemed quite so constantly nervous.  
  
_Yes,_ Kuno decided, _a chance he will get. But only one. And if does not measure up, then he will face the wrath of heaven, the might of the Blue Thunder of the Kuno Clan!_

* * *

Cologne sat quietly.  
  
She'd known of the other Saotome from almost the instant Genma had left two years ago, easily figuring out his purpose when he failed to reappear in the district for several weeks.  
  
She now sat meditating, sensing the panda some time ago, and attempting to read the aura of the one he brought with him.  
  
It was not often Cologne felt frustration.  
  
But, alas, this was such a time. The boy's aura was not easily read. It spoke only of one thing, and spoke nothing of the boy's temperament. Water. That was the feeling she got from it. Placid, eternal calm. She was an Amazon elder, a matriarch, and she had a more active aura than this one.  
  
_Hold… wait a moment…_ There, just for a moment, she'd managed to plumb the depths of his aura, only to find steel waiting.  
  
Encouraged, she waded in again, pushing against the tide, pushing aside the steel. After a few tries she got it, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Beneath the steel there was fire. Burning, with… hate? …passion? …both? She didn't know. But it was there, and it was burning.  
  
Cologne pulled back and stood to her full height of two feet, stretching. She frowned quietly. _There's more to this than a simple warrior, I'm sure of it._ There was no way someone with an aura like that would not know someone had been prying, and with someone like this, it was hard to say what would happen.  
  
Which would mean she'd need an investigator. Glancing out the window, her options of who to trust were narrowed rapidly. _Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself._  
  
Cologne told Shampoo and Mouse she was going out and to behave themselves while she was gone.  
  
The panda would head for the Tendo household and dojo, and she intended to be there.

* * *

Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki sat at the table with their father, Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome in the kitchen, awaiting Genma, and… whoever it was. Nabiki decided to clarify that. "Father… just who is this new boy?"  
  
Nabiki was a bit more honest with her feelings these days. Ironically, this made her better at manipulating people rather than the reverse, as she could use them to twist people to her will. But anger would still send her back into the 'ice queen' stage, and that was when people started getting nervous.  
  
Soun sweated. "Now, now dear… if I'd never met Ranma, is it reasonable to expect that I know anything about this one?"  
  
"I'm only looking for a name father."  
  
Soun sweated and pulled at his collar. Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki were all furious, but only Akane was willing mouth off right there. "WHAT?! YOU'VE ENGAGED US TO SOMEONE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GET HIS NAME?!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Soun was saved from his own contrived explanation of why he hadn't bothered to consult Mrs. Saotome for even that scrap of information by the doorbell. He leapt to his feet, running for the door. The girls were right behind him.  
  
Cologne stood there on her staff, and they all slumped visibly. Soun spoke, if only to forestall his questioning, and probable execution. "Honored Elder, may I ask what brings you to our door?"  
  
Cologne just grumped. "The last Saotome, Soun Tendo, as you should be able to guess. I wish to meet him."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
Even as he said this though, he stepped aside for her. It would not do for the Amazons to be angry with them. Cologne spoke as she entered. "Beastly weather. As yes. I wish to meet him to determine what sort of man he is."  
  
"And whether you can bring him into your tribe?"  
  
Soun glared at Akane, but Cologne only chuckled. "Would it make a difference if I denied it?" She calmed a bit here before proceeding. "While, yes, a bit of it is that, I simply wish to know his motivations. Trouble will come to him, even if it is simply because he is Genma's son, that is certain." Her eyes hardened. "I want to know how much his attitudes will escalate those problems."  
  
They had no sooner gotten to the table when the doorbell rang again. "It's them," confirmed Cologne, and then they were off for the door again.  
  
Opening the door, Nabiki gave a silent sigh of relief. _At least it's a boy this time. Or, should I say obviously a boy._  
  
Genma held up a sign. #Could I get some hot water, please?# Soun smiled and escorted them in. While Genma returned to human shape once more, the entire group of family and friends faced the two of them. From his sitting position, the red haired boy bowed low, head almost touching the table.  
  
"This one is named Kenshin Saotome. This one apologizes for the intrusion."

* * *

Okay, this was fun. Don't expect updates to always be like this. I've had more time and inspiration than normal.  
  
Next chapter should be fun. We're finally going to get to see Ryoga again, and he's not anywhere near the same man he was two years ago. 


	3. High School Hijinks

Chapter 2 – High School Hijinks, or The Theory of Relativity  
  
After a less than restful night's sleep, Akane still rose with the sun like she always had for most of the past two years – her father would drag her outside and throw her in the koi pond if she didn't. It reminded her eerily of Genma, and based on the things she'd seen Ranma and Genma do… if that was standard Anything Goes training; she wanted to be on her father's good side.  
  
As she exited her room, her father wasn't anywhere in sight. _That's odd… he usually waits right outside, just in case I'm not up…_ She frowned slightly, something was off. She concentrated, hearing the snores from Nabiki's room, and humming from the kitchen – Kasumi. The thought that something was off still plagued her as she made her way on silent feet towards the stairs. That is, until she realized that what was missing was the rustling of Mrs. Saotome's kimono as she hurried around cleaning. She was also a bit disturbed by the meaty thwack of wood against wood coming from outside.  
  
Giving a short, jaunty wave to Kasumi as she passed by, she made her way out the back of the house. What she saw there confused her for the moment. Two reddish brown blurs raced around the yard, multiple thwacks sounding out whenever they met. Her first thought was that it was her father and Mr. Saotome. But they were watching the action. "The boy is good Saotome."  
  
The panda nodded. #As much as I hate to admit it, yes. His mother trained him well. Too bad he didn't have his change of heart before I left… Oh well, that's life.#  
  
This had involved a lot of sign flipping and the frantic scribbling of new ones, but her father just nodded along as he read. They were well used to it. "Well, no use crying about it now. Perhaps we could have the boy teach his style when he and Akane are married?"  
  
The panda seemed a little miffed as the two blurs in the backyard kept at it. #What? Tendo, this is a martial arts dojo. We don't use weapons. Period.#  
  
This last sign was thumped over her father's head, and Akane giggled a bit, making sure they didn't hear her. Her father snorted. "It's not a matter of styles, Saotome; it's a matter of funds. Twice the styles, twice the classes, twice the students…" Her father fixed Genma with a look as he laid down the trump card. "…means twice the money."  
  
Genma changed his tune in a heartbeat. #Right you are, Tendo. No need to inform the boy, though. He has enough on his plate as it is I think.#  
  
Her father nodded as well. "So, how soon do you think we should hold the wedding, Saotome?"  
  
Akane edged back at that. She made a mental note to tell Kasumi not to let either man near her food for a while, and to start taking more meals at Ucchan's. She refocused on the fight. The blurs in the yard slowed and settled for a moment. There stood Kenshin, as she'd expected, but… _Auntie?!_  
  
Akane shook her head, as Nodoka smiled at her son. "While I am pleased to see you kept in practice, my son, I am still somewhat displeased at your behavior."  
  
Kenshin bowed. "This one apologizes mother."  
  
Nodoka sighed. "I don't know what happened to change you Kenshin… and I am glad that you are like this now. But I will remain firm. You will attend the remainder of the year at Furinkan." Kenshin opened his mouth, but Nodoka silenced him with a gesture. "You will be registered in the same class as your fiancé, and if you manage to pass, I will not make you repeat the other year you missed. Acceptable?"  
  
Her voice said that it wasn't open to renegotiation, no matter what Kenshin felt, so he simply bowed. "Of course, mother."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Very well, we're done for the day, since you need to prepare yourself for school." She caught Akane out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Akane! Why don't you skip practice this morning and accompany my son to school. He needs to pick up his books, and I wouldn't want him getting lost."  
  
Akane smiled. _Any day out of training is a good one… even _if_ Kenshin is going with me._ She turned and headed inside the house, running up to her room for her uniform.

* * *

Kenshin, dressed in his usual Samurai robes, walked calmly down the street, bokken in his belt once more. People gave him strange looks, and skittered by, but no one really paid much attention to him. Kenshin was glad of this, because he didn't particularly wish to leave his bokken at home, nor did he wish to encumber himself by covering it in a wrap as his mother did with the family honor blade.  
  
His fiancé, on the other hand, chose to walk along the top of the fence. She wore her gym shorts underneath the skirt, however, much to the disappointment of the boys who 'innocently' passed under her early on. Kenshin voiced his thoughts. "Why do you do that, Ms. Akane?"  
  
She frowned. "Walking on the fence, you mean? Balance practice. It's something I learned from… Ranma."  
  
Sensing a sensitive subject, Kenshin tried to express himself. "This one… does not wish to take his brother's… Ranma's… place. This one realizes that it must be painful, to see this one walk in and take his place in the engagement, especially after the way Ranma died…"  
  
Akane's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "I know. I don't believe you would do something like that. It's the only reason I haven't pounded you into the ground for it, actually. Watch out for our fathers, though. They tend to be… underhanded when they want something."  
  
"Like the arranged marriage?"  
  
The pigtailed girl nodded from the fence. "Especially the marriage. The only thing that stopped your father from making you show up in a tuxedo with a priest was your mother. Be careful."  
  
Kenshin sighed, and examined the sky. "This one unfortunately acknowledges that you know one's parents better than this one himself. This one will work to correct that, however."  
  
Akane smiled. "Good. And Kenshin… it might be best not mention the engagement at school. Things will be crazy enough as it is."  
  
Kenshin shrugged. He wasn't quite sure what Akane was speaking of, but she was the more experienced with the situation of the two.

* * *

Kenshin beamed his sunniest smile out at the world. They were going to let him keep his bokken in class with him! They weren't going to make him wear a uniform! They were all set to give him one when he mentioned his brother, and then they simply told him he wasn't required to wear a uniform.  
  
The hall monitor that attempted to confiscate his bokken too, seemed quite willing to let him keep it with the mere mention of his surname, shared with his departed sibling. Something was going on that Kenshin wasn't aware of, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. However, an exception to the normal rules was made for him, and he was pleased with that. He decided he would ask why later, and hope that his brother's reputation wasn't something that stained the family honor.  
  
When he entered the classroom, a hush settled over it as he made his way in, and he got a little nervous like that, with everyone watching him. He made the best of things, however. The teacher, a little girl it seemed, spoke. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kenshin…" She glanced at her piece of paper, and her eyes widened. "S-Saotome?!"  
  
Though it was more a question than a statement, and now all eyes were upon him, even those of that curious older man on the ceiling, Kenshin merely smiled and replied. "Yes, sensei. This one is named Kenshin Saotome. One's interests consist mainly of kendo. This one has not had schooling in the past two years, however, and hopes you will be patient with this one."  
  
Hinako sensei motioned him into a seat, still trying to clear the dazed expression from her eyes, and proceeded to begin the class. His class went mostly pleasantly, struggling to keep up, but mostly pleasant just the same, until someone just behind him poured very cold water over him. A voice came. "Awww man. No curse."  
  
Kenshin was confused. Why would they want him to be cursed, and what would water have to do with it? He voiced his thoughts in one clear and concise statement.  
  
"Oro?"

* * *

Lunch was a bit better for the swordsman. The meal Ms. Kasumi had provided was delightful, perhaps the best he had tasted since leaving home two years previous. The okonomiyaki from Akane's friend, Ukyo, was amazing as well.  
  
Hunger sated, Kenshin moved into a secluded area of several trees, and began to move slowly, going slowly through his sword forms, pausing every once in a while, correcting his form slightly when he did so. When he was in a position of satisfaction, he would begin the dance again.  
  
And that was what it was, a dance. That he was holding a bokken made no difference, as he moved with grace and elegance. Had he moved with greater speed, it would have been frightening, but as it was, it inspired only awe.  
  
Coming down out of the dance, Kenshin felt refreshed, calm, and at peace with the world. People started clapping all around him. He blinked. He had sensed their approach, of course, but his brain had filed the information away as 'unimportant' since they did not seem to be hostile. But hostile is a relative term, as is hunger.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
That was the last thing Kenshin got out before wave upon wave of females came crashing in from all sides, like Moses loosing faith while crossing the Red Sea. Kenshin never stood a chance, and was swarmed under, his hands clawing futilely at the air. Those left standing outside were jealous and awestruck boys, and two groaning young ladies, Akane and Ukyo.  
  
They looked at each other, and a silent communication passed between them. Akane snorted after a moment. "Fine. We'll pull him out." And so they did. But again, 'pull' is a relative term. To Akane, and Ukyo knew enough to expect it and went along in this case, pull meant 'shove the rest of them off him'. They waded in. Bodies started flying off, and about twenty of them had hit the ground before any of the rest knew what was happening. The rest saw Akane smiling pleasantly while holding a girl off the ground with one hand before tossing her away, and Ukyo using her battle spatula in the fashion of a fly swatter, knocking others left and right.  
  
The pack of less than discriminate females confronted with the standard 'I'm as innocent and clueless as a newborn' Saotome charm coupled with the standard 'Greek god' physique paused for a moment and looked at their trapped prey. Then back at the girls. It'd been two years since they'd seen a Saotome, and they had been suffering withdraw like symptoms. But, confronted with the tomboy and her friend, and the choice between her and their prey, they made a wise choice. They blurred a moment, then scattered to the four winds, leaving Kenshin alone in the center.  
  
Akane felt slightly concerned. She'd been affected by the 'Saotome Withdraw Syndrome' herself (just a bit, mind you), she was the possessive type, and Kenshin hadn't been anything other than pleasant, if oblivious, to her. She didn't like her reaction to the situation. Ordinarily she'd simply have laughed. _Where is the part of me that screams 'mine!' coming from? He may be a nice guy and all, but… we just met!_  
  
She ignored the part of her that told her she liked Ranma from the get go too, no matter how she had acted, and looked to the center, the thoughts were simply too disturbing. Her jaw dropped. Ukyo spun around, facing away in embarrassment. Kenshin lay there, convulsing every few seconds, deprived of any clothing whatsoever, the remaining scraps covering the important bits. He clutched his bokken to himself tightly.  
  
"Ooorooo…?"

* * *

Nodoka squealed and embraced her son in a tight, bone-crushing grip. "Oh, my son is _sooo_ manly!"  
  
Kenshin was thoroughly embarrassed as Kasumi walked in, let out an 'Oh my' and walked right back out again.  
  
Keshin had tried to sneak back in, and had successfully dodged the fathers playing shogi, but because he lacked Umi-sen ken levels of stealth, his mother had spotted him in a heartbeat. One panicked explanation later, and well… you get the idea.  
  
One new set of clothing later, his mother for some reason extremely pleased he had to streak home, he was back on his way to class. Hopefully his teachers would be a bit understanding of his situation, not that he knew how to describe it. He was hurrying over the rooftops this time, as while he didn't usually exert himself unless necessary, he was in fact, very late.  
  
Kenshin hopped down just outside the gates and walked inside. Standing in front of the doorway stood a boy with dark brown curly hair, wearing clothing much like his own. Next to him was the same older gentleman in ninja clothing who had been on the ceiling of his classroom this morning. Kenshin greeted him. "This one apologizes, but he is very late for class!"  
  
The boy, on the other hand, drew his bokken and pointed it at him. "HALT, FOUL SORCERER!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Know, knave, that thine reckoning is at hand, for you now face Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"  
  
Thunder crashed down in the background, and Kenshin gave a polite clapping in response. Momentarily bewildered, as he had not yet felt the usual tingling sensation that usually accompanied these words when fighting a Saotome, for Tatewaki Kuno feels no pain! As he was unfamiliar territory, never having really gotten past those words before, Kuno decided to add them in. "And as such, I feel no pain! The mountains tremble before me, and the seas shrink back in despair, for not even they dare attempt to suppress my righteous fury!"  
  
"But you! You, foul sorcerer, you dare oppose me! I shall free the fierce tigress Akane Tendo from your sorcererous grip, and proceed to let you feel the wrath of heaven! You shall feel pain the likes of which you never imagined! You shall… huh?"  
  
Kenshin had raised his hand quietly. "This one wishes to enquire as to how long this will take, for this one has classes yet to attend."  
  
Kuno frowned. "It shall take as long as it takes, knave! The wrath of heaven is slow but sure!"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Very well, might you permit this one to seat one's self if this is to continue much longer, however?"  
  
Kuno considered it for a moment. "You may, but do not think to flee from my righteous strength, slime!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and seated himself, laying his bokken across his knees. Akane found him like that several hours later, when school ended. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kenshin smiled up at her. "Ah. This man, Tatewaki Kuno, I believe, seems to wish to deliver a challenge to this one."  
  
Kuno prattled on in the backround, shouting to the sky. "… and thou shalt know that I am the vengeance of heaven incarnate…"  
  
Akane's eye twitched. "Well, just ignore him. Everybody else does. Well, Ranma used to get bored pretty fast and knock him out, but the majority of us simply ignore him."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "It will be more polite to wait for him to finish."  
  
He never saw it coming. He was looking right at her, and he never saw it coming. Sad really, but such is the life of Kenshin, or any Saotome, really.  
  
**WHAM!**  
  
The mallet slammed into his head, sending him sprawling down on the ground, senseless. Akane grabbed his bokken in one hand, and slung him over her shoulder with the other before she ran off over the roof tops.  
  
Kuno never noticed. "…And then, with you vanquished, heaven shall grant me her mightiest favor and return to me my pigtailed goddess so that both she and the fierce tigress might date me…"

* * *

Kenshin and Akane showed up for school the next morning, and there was a crowd on the lawn. Nabiki was running rapidly back and forth, giving and collecting bets on just when, exactly Kuno would stop, by whom, and why, etc, etc. Kenshin walked casually up to the building, realizing now that waiting for _this_ particular speech to end before combat was not worth the effort.  
  
But, right as he was about to pass by, Kuno swung his bokken out, pointing it at Kenshin's throat. "…and that is why the Blue Thunder shall win!"  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Ah. Are you ready to challenge this one now?"  
  
Kuno nodded. "Yes. Strike!"  
  
Kuno moved in, striking fast and hard. Just not fast enough. Kenshin dodged with ease, noting that the other swordsman's technique was one of practice matches for points, not actual fighting. _Good potential, but wasted. A pity._  
  
As one strike went by, Kenshin spun around the blow coming back around, his bokken flying from a position at his waist as he did so. "Hi Ryu Sen!"  
  
The blow caught Kuno on the side of the head, sending him spinning into the wall. He made a thump noise when he hit the ground. "I fight on!" Then he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Akane smirked. "See, I told you he wasn't worth it."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "It is important to take challenges seriously Akane. Besides, he may come back improved. It is hard to judge."  
  
Akane groaned. "Kuno? Improve? You're joking, right? I can't tell with you."  
  
The background twittering of the crowd died a painful death then, and a breeze swept through as the students scrambled to the side of the yard.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM AKANE YOU RED-HAIRED BASTARD!"

* * *

Okay, let's see just how many of you read this stuff.  
  
If you remember from last chapter's notes, you should be able to tell that the guy yelling is Ryoga, not Ranma.  
  
I'm wondering how many of you will think I miraculously saved him, I really am.  
  
Okay, I think I'll answer a couple of review questions, since I think they're pertinent, and won't spoil anything. Well, anything much.  
  
Mugamuchuhi Okami writes:  
  
Yea! A new chapter wahoo! So its crossed with Rurouni Kenshin. And Kenshin is actually in the fic. But uh.. I was wondering... why does he have a bokken, one would assume he would at least have his trademark sakabato. But anyways, I like this and I hope you continue. Sayonara  
  
My response:  
  
Well, metal weapons carry huge fines and imprisonment sentences in Japan, which is why most modernly based animes use bokkens in place of live steel. He'll upgrade eventually though, you'll see.  
  
dogbertcarroll writes:  
  
Two really big question spring to mind.  
1. What happened with Saffron ascending? He was out to take over the world if I recall.  
2. Why would the Matriarch of the amazons still be in Nerima? They should have returned home long ago.  
  
My response:  
  
1. Phoenix Ascending and Dragonic Fate are sister fics to this one (same time, same universe, different characters (except Ryoga, he just pops up from time to time)), I just haven't posted anything on them yet. I may start Dragonic Fate up soon though, which leads nicely into your second question.  
  
2. Actually, Cologne, Shampoo and Mouse are all still there. This is covered in the prologue to Dragonic fate, but as it's not really a spoiler, I'll still talk about it here. China is becoming more and more dangerous, what with their government and all. Cologne is trying to start a colony in Japan, so they'll have somewhere to go if things get too hot back home. They're still in Nerima because one of the things required for a colony for them is a ready supply of good (even if it takes a bit of effort to develop) husband material. And Nerima has a whole bunch of potentially powerful martial artists.  
  
Well, that was fun. Now, as to where we're going. This part won't last long. I'm trying to have as much humor and fun as possible, because this is just the opening arc, where we're learning about the characters and their relationships.  
  
One person made a comment about Kenshin's character. It's been a little challenging writing him. He's a Saotome, so he honestly enjoys a good fight. This is contrasted with his desire not to hurt anyone. So, Kenshin will accept challenges, contests of skill where both know what's involved, and the consequences. If you threaten him, friends or family, he'll regress a bit and kick your ass. He's a bit more oblivious than normal, but you can read that as either Saotome genetics, or this being the Ranma-verse. 


	4. Ryoga's New Groove

Chapter 3 – Ryoga's New Groove  
  
The courtyard was silent as the young man walked into the school ground, and towards the new guy, the new Saotome. There was something familiar about this situation, but Akane couldn't put her finger on it. The man tried again.  
  
"Get away from her. Now. I won't let you hurt her, you bastard."  
  
Kenshin, meanwhile, knew instinctively that this would end in a fight. Not that he was happy about it, but he could tell, and therefore studied the young man closely. Then it hit him where he'd seen the boy before. It'd been almost two years… _This will not be pleasant._  
  
Kenshin didn't let himself slip into the past – time enough for that later – and continued to study his opponent. He was tall, six foot two if he was an inch. And built. Not too overly bulky, but he looked tough enough to take a tank shell at close range to the chest and keep going. He was dressed in a black tank top with matching kung fu pants, which were oddly accented by the light brown jacket and similar combat boots. The only thing that seemed… off… on the entire outfit was the strange yellow and black polka dotted headband.  
  
He was holding an overly large backpack, _at least one hundred pounds_ he estimated, casually in one hand. He let it drop to the ground, leveling his other hand straight at Kenshin, which was holding the largest umbrella he'd ever seen.  
  
At about eight feet long, six feet of fan and two of handle, it was more of an umbrella used over a table or cart than for a person. This umbrella was decidedly different, however, as it appeared to be made of some sort of metal. Another hundred pounds. Easily. And he was handling it like it was nothing.  
  
"Step away from her. Akane! Run!"  
  
Akane tried to stop him, she really did. Having finally placed the boy, she didn't want this to happen. "Ryoga, don't…!"  
  
The lost boy, however, ignored her, and addressed Kenshin. "Well, are you going to just stand there?! Get away from her, or I'll really hurt you! This won't be like last time, even if it's starting similarly…"  
  
Kenshin gulped. Not that he was afraid of Ryoga, but of what had happened last the last time they'd fought. And the worst of it was… he had been the aggressor in that fight, and the angry man in front of him had been in the right. This was not a fight he wanted, but it was coming to get him. Fast.  
  
Ryoga was charging.  
  
Holding his overly large umbrella behind him with one hand, Ryoga was coming in, picking up speed as he went. Kenshin pulled himself into a stance, and waited. Several feet away, Ryoga swung the umbrella, allowing it to pull him into a skidding stop, the charge adding force to the blow. The umbrella would never have hit her, Ryoga knew the weight of his weapon, but Akane dived out of the way even as Kenshin leapt over him. Ryoga acted instinctively as his umbrella shot up, not to strike, but to open.  
  
"RYU TSUI SEN!"  
  
The hammer blow came down, but the opened metal of the umbrella caught it effortlessly. After the blow was caught, he closed the umbrella instantly, not giving Kenshin the chance to recover from the unexpected impact. Still, Kenshin managed to land in a crouch on the ground. Ryoga leapt back and smirked.  
  
"Expecting a repeat of last time, creep?"  
  
---  
  
The bokken came down, easily splitting the umbrella in two. The evil grin on Kenshin's face was enhanced by the look of confusion on the lost boy's.  
  
---  
  
Kenshin wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't expected the results of his strike to be quite _that_ ineffective, but it was unreasonable to assume that… Ryoga, if he had heard right, had learned _nothing_ from their last encounter.  
  
On the sidelines, Nabiki was torn. This fight would undoubtedly make her a lot of money. But there was family involved with this, and the new and improved Nabiki Tendo showed her caring for her family in more than just paying the bills. She turned to an associate. "Go find the sprinkler controls. Don't turn them just yet, but turn them instantly if I send word to."  
  
The boy nodded and ran off. Nabiki smiled, a compromise reached. She would allow the fight to continue, but only to a point. It would be hard for a small black pig to fight off someone like Kenshin after all. Nabiki's grin widened as another bet came in. She might not _attend_ Furinkan anymore, but there was entirely too much money to be made here to cut ties completely. Hence her stint at light office work in the principal's office. She pretty much ran the school now, with minimal effort, and made sure that none of the elder Kuno's more… unique… orders ever left the office.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was recovering. Slamming his bokken up under Ryoga's jaw before he could react, Kenshin used the time to dance away, careful not to get too far and risk another charge. The man was simply too unpredictable when that happened.  
  
Ryoga just smiled at him, and pulled the umbrella back over his shoulder with one hand. Kenshin tensed as Ryoga seemed to ready himself for something. Then, Ryoga's free hand moved, and it was pulling and throwing headbands, each leaving gouges in the ground where they landed around him. Kenshin dodged franticly. _Just where is he pulling all those from…?_ He dismissed it as unimportant. His musing cost him a bandana to the face, stunning him momentarily.  
  
Ryoga used this time to gain distance to charge, and did so. Kenshin leapt, as before, but not for Ryu Tsui Sen. Ryoga might expect it, and it was effectively useless at the moment. No, he jumped just as Ryoga reached him… and disappeared.  
  
Ryoga looked around, then his eyes widened, and he instantly dropped the umbrella, and went into a roll, coming up facing the swordsman. Kenshin, who had been standing on the umbrella, recovered as well, spreading his stance a bit as his feet hit the ground. "Ryu Son Sen!"  
  
The bokken flashed in, looking like hundreds of strikes a second. To his credit, Ryoga managed to block some of them, but most eluded him, striking home.  
  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!"  
  
Bokken glowing blue with the power of his ki behind it, Kenshin landed the Dragon Hammer Flash home while Ryoga was recovering from the earlier attack. Ryoga dropped to his knees, but got steadily to his feet. "Not bad. But let's see what you can do with this! Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
Ryoga slammed his finger into the ground, sending shards of earth flying. Kenshin whirled his bokken in front of himself to provide a defense, but was not completely successful. Still he was better than Ranma had been at blocking it, and that was something. He smiled. "Interesting. Do Ryu Sen!"  
  
Kenshin slammed the end of his bokken into the dirt, watching as it too exploded into fragments. Ryoga blocked carefully, and came up grinning. "Pretty good, I'll admit. But don't think I'll let you get away from me again."  
  
Ryoga charged in again, but was unable to gain speed over the short distance. Kenshin had immediate advantage, but Ryoga took blow better than most tanks. Finally, Kenshin leapt away from their conflict, leaving Ryoga in the center, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Ryoga dived off to the side and grabbed his umbrella, bringing it up in both hands, tossing it into the air like a baton.  
  
Unsure of what Ryoga was up to, Kenshin had readied himself watching carefully. Ryoga's stance shifted to something more open, and his fist flew towards the ground. Kenshin frowned. _This one is too far from him for Bakusai Tenketsu to work… So what is he doing?_  
  
Ryoga's fist impacted the ground, not straight on, but at an angle, pointed towards Kenshin. "Bakusai Tenketsu Revised! Jishintai!"  
  
For an instant, nothing happened. Then, starting from Ryoga's fist, the ground began to shake. Kenshin was still standing only through his sheer skill. Then the real attack began. The ground split from beneath Ryoga's fist, rushing straight at Kenshin. Kenshin threw himself out of the way. He would have preferred to jump, but the ground was barely providing stable enough footing for someone with his level of training to stand, let alone jump.  
  
When the crack reached where Kenshin had stood a moment ago, the ground exploded, showering the immediate area with debris. Ryoga's hand shot straight up then, catching the falling parasol.  
  
Ryoga was charging again, and Kenshin got weakly to his knees. He couldn't take too much more, and he knew it. The problem was, how? Further… after last time… did he _want_ to win? He shook the thoughts off. He _needed_ this. Win or lose, they had to settle it. He completed the rise to his feet, and barely had enough time to set himself.  
  
As Ryoga was on him, Kenshin took a half step to the left, spinning as he went, letting his bokken fly out. "Hi Ryu Sen!" The spin added force to the blow, and the blow added a twisting force to Ryoga's charge, sending him through a couple of trees before he came to a halt, bouncing twice on the ground.  
  
It took several seconds of Ryoga not moving except for the rise and fall of his chest for Kenshin to relax. _Finally. This one was uncertain if Ryoga would ever go down._  
  
Kenshin turned and began walking into the building. Akane grabbed his arm. "What was he talking about?"  
  
Kenshin hesitated, then regarded the cracked and broken ground with a strange curiosity. "This one does not wish to speak of it."  
  
Akane frowned. "Tell me. Now. Ryoga would never attack anyone without good reason, and I want to know why."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Very well, this one will speak, but not here… not with all of these people watching."  
  
Akane smiled grimly. "Nabiki! Clear the grounds, please, Kenshin and I need to talk about this."  
  
No one moved for a moment, and then Nabiki frowned. "Well? You heard her. Do I really have to repeat it?"  
  
There was a mad rush for the door. It simply did not pay to mess with either Tendo sister, even if the alternative was a building that could come down on you at any time. Akane turned back to Kenshin as Nabiki strode up. "Well? Get on with it."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "This one… This one is not proud of what happened that day. In fact, this one wishes that period of his life had not come to pass. But growth is required in all beings, and sadly, I did not grow from this experience.  
  
"It was just after this one had left his home…"

* * *

Kenshin grinned, a confident smirk on his face as he walked down the street, bokken through a specially designed belt loop. This wasn't the greatest section of town, but that was alright. It was _his_ section of town.  
  
Well, not _his_ precisely, but he was apart of the most influential gang there was around here, and that made it his by proxy. A woman's cry pierced the area. He frowned slightly and moved towards the source of the noise. It was not his intention to protect the woman, but occasionally a good fight could be had over one, and he'd get some practice in.  
  
As he closed on the area, Kenshin swore under his breath. _Vash again_. Vash was another member of the gang, and much older than Kenshin, in his mid twenties or so. He was called Vash, because, well frankly, no one knew what his real name was. And no one knew because he was crazy. But he _did_ answer to Vash, so that was something. Vash's mind held only the slightest affection for two things. Guns and women. Money was also loved by Vash, but it was really only a step to getting more guns and women.  
  
Vash's fascination with women was… perverse. There wasn't often much left but a sobbing ball of flesh once he was done. Kenshin himself was indifferent. The only thing that mattered to him was being the best at what he did. And he was. He was 'Hitokiri Battousai', and only the foolish challenged him. Even those within his own gang were cautious of training with him. Women, however, held absolutely no interest to him.  
  
Unless Vash was assaulting one.  
  
Their boss didn't really care one way or another about it, other than to make sure Vash's room was soundproofed and the girl wasn't killed, but the girls Vash usually went after were prostitutes, who couldn't go to the police anyways.  
  
Their boss only cared whether to girl lived only because her death would get the police involved. As would this. Vash was assaulting a high school girl right in the school yard, waving his gun around in the other. He stalked quietly on to the field. The only salvageable thing about the situation was that there wasn't anyone else around.  
  
Kenshin outranked Vash in the gang. Simply being sane had gotten him that. So, hopefully, Vash would listen… if he got lucky. "VASH!"  
  
His voice thundered across the field. He would have preferred to do it without attracting so much attention, but this was the only way to get his attention, and it worked. Kenshin reviewed his options at this point, and decided to go with the most expedient route. "Vash! Return to the boss. He would not… appreciate this."  
  
Vash smiled a little. "Do I have to? She's… so young… I really think I'd rather stay and get to know her better."  
  
Kenshin drew his bokken. "I think you'd better leave. _Now_."   
Vash knew _that_ tone of voice, and he wasn't far enough away to keep Kenshin from closing with the godspeed before he could wound him fatally. The boss liked Kenshin better than Vash too, and both knew it. "Fine. I'm out of here."  
  
Kenshin watched Vash until he was sure the unhinged gunman was safely off the scene. He turned to address the girl. "Go. Tell no one of this."  
  
She sneered, obviously thinking she was safe, since he'd sent Vash away. "And what if I don't?!"  
  
Kenshin's face was ice cold as he replied, not that it was often any other way. "Then I break your legs. Painfully. Carefully, too. You'd never walk again."  
  
She gulped and backed away. Then, she screamed again. This time, someone answered. "Get the hell away from her!"  
  
Kenshin whipped his head around to see one of the funniest things he'd seen in quite some time. A boy not much younger than him was running in waving an umbrella around. He snorted, and swung in his bokken with crushing force.  
  
The umbrella stopped it.  
  
He was surprised, but not so surprised that he let it stop him from dodging the boy's follow up. Taking a closer look at the boy he noted the hard muscles moving under the shirt. Unorthodox weapon or not, this wouldn't be settled in one swing. Eventually, Kenshin's superior skill prevailed, and the umbrella was split. Recovering before the other combatant, Kenshin pressed the point of his bokken towards the boy's throat. Kenshin didn't smirk; he just stood there, emotionless except for the burning rage at the entire world inside him. He spoke quietly, but his voice built into a roar as he went. "Did you really believe you could defeat me? Defeat Hitokiri Battousai?! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"  
  
He was so lost in his own roar he almost didn't hear the whispered reply. Almost. "Ranma wouldn't have lost…"  
  
Kenshin gripped the younger boy's shirt and drew him close. "RANMA! RANMA?! RANMA COULDN'T BEAT ME! NOT EVER!"  
  
The defeated boy still whispered, lost in his own world. "Ranma wouldn't have lost. He'd never have given up. I couldn't ever beat him, and now I can't beat this guy. I'm worthless."  
  
Before Kenshin could reply, or do anything, really, Ryoga threw his head back as his body glowed. "PERFECT SHI SHI HOKUDAN!"  
  
The last thing he saw was a sickly green light sweep over him.

* * *

Akane… well, Akane was speechless for once. Nabiki, however managed to get over it enough to speak. "A gang?!"  
  
Kenshin was quiet. "This one would rather forget that period. This one will never be Battousai again."  
  
Akane sighed, changing the subject. "Well, you'd better hope Ryoga believes that."  
  
Nabiki was still curious though. "What happened to change you? You're well…"  
  
Kenshin spun around resolutely. He did turn his head back towards her as he replied though. "_That_ is something this one will _not_ speak of. Even to his parents."  
  
"Bastard…"  
  
Kenshin came back around, eyes widening a bit. Ryoga was, impossibly, getting back on his feet.  
  
Ryoga was also glowing.  
  
Akane and Nabiki glanced at each other, then sprinted off in opposite directions, leaving Kenshin alone on the steps to the school. Ryoga straightened. It took effort for him, but he still did it. "You won't beat me, you jackass. I'll win."  
  
The glow was intensifying, but instead of the dark, depressing green, this was a bright, firey orange. He leveled a single hand at Kenshin, who gulped. "No matter what happens to me, no matter how many times you strike me down, I'll always get back up. Always. You may be stronger, you may be better, but no one hurts Akane. Ever. YUUBUTA SAKIGAKE!"  
  
The orange glow flared to brightness as it encompassed him in an aura, before flooding out of his hand. It was a curious energy blast, because the twisting aura energies took the shape of a boar's head. Kenshin, mesmerized, and too tired to move, allowed the blast to send him into the wall, and into unconsciousness. Ryoga grinned, and shook his fist at the sky. "I did it! You see that, Ranma! I did it!"  
  
Then Ryoga too fell over backwards, to tired to fight off unconsciousness himself. Akane and Nabiki gaped from the sidelines. Ryoga had beaten a Saotome. It might not have been Ranma, but it was as close as he could get now.  
  
If for no other reason than the Kamis decided to add to the surrealistic nature of the situation, Kuno chose this moment to wake up. He looked around for a moment, surveying the broken turf. His eyes finally fell on the knocked out Kenshin. Then, he raised his bokken into the air with both hands. "All bear witness! I have prevailed over the sorcerer Saotome!"  
  
Then, he walked into the school. Akane just fell over where she stood, and Nabiki started muttering under her breath about the damage to the grounds.

* * *

Okay, I don't know where it came from, but Ryoga seemed to wax poetic a bit there at the end. And that was the cut down version of it. It won't happen again, but I felt the need for a little drama with the unveiling of the new technique.  
  
Some of you may not like the changes I made to Ryoga, but they needed doing for the story. I need Kenshin to have some strong backup in the future, and a suicidally depressed Ryoga, like he is most of the time, is not that someone.  
  
Speaking of new techniques, I suppose I should go ahead and tell you what they mean. 'Yuubuta Sakigake' I was going for something along the lines of 'Charging Boar' but the more literal translation is 'Brave Pig Charges Ahead of Others'. And that assumes I got the 'Yuubuta' right. I'm a little shaky on that one. But I'm sticking to it.  
  
Yuubuta Sakigake, while we're on the subject is replacing Shi Shi Hokudan, because a non-depressed Ryoga can't use it. This one uses his courage, which he had a lot of prior to his learning the thing. It wasn't as evident afterward.  
  
'Jishintai' quite literally means 'Earthquake Zone'.  
  
If anyone has any problem with these things, and by that I mean the spelling/grammar and not the concept, then please mention it in a review or something.  
  
Reviews:  
  
J writes:  
  
martial arts = no weapons? snorts HA! look at Shaolin, that's martial arts and there's swords/spears/chains. look at iaido (drawing of the blade), that's martial arts and there's katana. ahou. if a weapon using is weak, then how come kendo or kyudo (Way of the Bow) or wushu has survived to our time? tosses Genma back to the Meiji Restoration, one of Japan's bloodiest points in hisotry  
  
and really, Kuno. that he-l-l of a speech will get him killed had not for a change of time. baka. though, Kenshin's vow is that of non-killing.  
  
robes? sighs why does it have to be "samurai robes"? KIMONO and HAKAMA (traditional pants) people. what Kuno wears is a short-sleeved version of the kimono called a gi (a real kimono, on both men/women, has longer sleeves that can double as pockets; a gi is more traditionally seen with martial arts or heavy labor). hakama doesn't change much, except color, length or material depending on the wearer. please, do research! fandom it may be but to the more hardcores, it's a bit eye twitching inducing.  
  
speaking of swords, does Nodoka know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu? (Ruroken fan and damn proud of it)  
  
ah, Ryouga! how will the older brother of Ranma deal with this?  
  
My reply:  
  
You brought up several good points here. There are martial arts that use weapons, but those are under a different category as far as I know. By definition, anything used to hurt someone else could qualify as a 'martial art', but I, and Genma by proxy, was speaking of the usage of fists only.  
  
As for the 'samurai robes' thing, I know only that I've heard them refered to as robes. I knew Hakama were the pants, but I wanted to wait until knowing the name of the shirt piece or the entire outfit before calling it anything else. 'Hakama and matching shirt' (best I can come up with at the moment) sounds really dorky, more so than 'samurai robes'.  
  
And yes, Nodoka does know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, she taught it to Kenshin. Genma said that Nodoka trained Kenshin in her family's style after they left back in the prologue.  
  
Done. 


	5. Ryoga's New Problem

Chapter 4 - Ryoga's New Problem  
  
A figure sat in the bushes, watching with wide eyes at the battle. This… this was masterful technique. Ranma had been good with martial arts, but they had plenty of that. The sword work by the one with red hair though, that was beauty, grace, and power all rolled into one.  
  
Then, finally, Ryoga went down. The figure smiled to itself. Ryoga was stronger than before, and had even advanced one of the oldest Amazon techniques. So much stronger than before, now that he'd finally thrown away the depression that was holding him back. Believing you could win was half the battle, after all.  
  
She couldn't hear the conversation taking place, but it didn't matter. The important thing was that the Saotome boy had won-  
  
Ryoga rose, glowing as he did so, a brilliant orange color, and hurled the attack at the Saotome. The woman's eyes widened a bit, but nodded shortly in approval. Courage was a good emotion for battle. She watched as both figures finally fell over, and the two girls began talking to each other. Probably about how to get them to a doctor.  
  
The figure smirked and leapt away. Ryoga was looking impressive, much more so than before, except that tendency to get lost and be found at the most awkward of times, and the new boy Kenshin, was incredible. Ryoga had won, but not by much. Besides, no matter which one of them was standing in the end, she'd seen enough. Kenshin was good enough, and his skills would be an incredible asset.  
  
It was all for the tribe of course.  
  
Cologne hopped away, back to the Nekohaunten. She had orders for Shampoo.

* * *

Ryoga dreamed.  
  
He and Ranma stood on opposite sides of an open field, facing each other down. Both were ready to attack, as they had been for the most of the past week. At an unknown signal they both rushed for each other, trading blows as they came together in a fierce exchange.  
  
"Ryoga!"  
  
Ryoga grunted his acknowledgement of the question as they kept going. Ranma was in his girl form, dodging backwards. After executing a particularly nasty kick, which caused Ryoga to duck down, Ranma continued.  
  
Ranma grumbled about the lack of connect the kick had. "Look, Ryoga… I know why you're still here." They continued trading blows while she was talking. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. "It's not going to happen. I'm not going back. I can't go back. Well, at least not yet."  
  
Ryoga started upping his speed, forcing himself and Ranma to work harder. The fight settled into something fairly mechanical as they spoke. "Ranma… do you realize just how badly Akane was hurt by your… passing? You've got a second shot. Use it. I may not be all that smart, but I know that much. I don't think she'd care that you can't turn back into a guy-"  
  
"It ain't Akane I'm worried about. It's momma. The only thing that kept her from splitting my belly before was that I _could_ change back into a guy. I ain't going back just to be killed by my own mother. I ain't gonna try to tell the others just to keep it from her either. I did enough of that as 'Ranko', and I'm not doin' it again."  
  
"Ranma-"  
  
She cut him off with a kick, shaking her head. "That's not the only reason. Remember last week, when you first showed up? Saffron's after me, Ryoga. He's after me big time. The only reason I'm still here is that he's after these people too." Ryoga straightened up, and when he looked closely there were tears in Ranma's eyes. Not actually flowing, but gathering. "I cannot bring that kind of trouble back to Nerima, there's no way. Saffron's stronger now, and he gets stronger every time I fight him. If I can't defend myself, then I can't defend her. I'm not useless Ryoga, I'm worse! With Saffron after me all the time, I can't even approach Tokyo, much less Nerima. At least if he's here he's not after Akane."  
  
They were silent for a time, raining casual blows on each other, both concentrating more on the problem than the fight. Ryoga tried again. "Ranma… you can't just waste your life out here. I mean…"  
  
Ranma's voice was different now. "Ryoga? Did I say anything in there that sounded like 'I give up'? Just because I can't go back now, doesn't mean I can't go back ever. I can beat him Ryoga. I know it. I know how I'm gonna do it too. I still keep practicing every morning, and I've almost got it all down. Saffron's damn fireballs never hurt any less, but my tolerance for heat and pain is increasing. I'm almost ready for him. It'll just take me some time, that's all."  
  
Ryoga sighed, and stood, breaking the fight and wiping the sweat off of his brow, through the bandana. The fight hadn't been that taxing, but the sun was baking the moisture right out of him. "I'll hold you to that Ranma. I still want a serious rematch, not the sparring we've been doing recently."  
  
Ranma relaxed as well and laughed. "Sure. But Ryoga, there's something I need to ask you. A favor. I don't like it, but I need to."  
  
Ryoga looked over at his… friend? It never really seemed that way, but he and Ranma were as close as they could be without being related. He knew that admitting he needed help was a lot harder for Ranma than the concession he'd made above. Being weaker than Saffron was one thing. Ranma could - and would - overcome that. Admitting that there was something he couldn't do was something else. "Yeah?"  
  
"Watch over Akane for me. I know you don't really think of her that way anymore, but I need you to. Don't let anything hurt her Ryoga. It took me two years to wake up from that battle with Saffron, Ryoga. Two years. Akane's probably gotten over me. That's fine. If she's dating someone, that's fine too." Ranma's eyes hardened now. "But listen to me, Ryoga, swear to me. Nothing. Not anything, not anyone. _Nothing_ hurts Akane."  
  
Ryoga starred at Ranma for a while and nodded. "I promise Ranma. I promise."  
  
Ranma nodded, and they went back to sparring, this time concentrating fully, moving as full out as they dared without aggravating Ranma's injuries. They didn't speak of it again. They didn't need to. The next day, Ryoga set out for Nerima, no matter how long it took him to get there.

* * *

A young girl with long black hair frowned as she heard one of her patients muttering in his sleep.  
  
"I promise Ranma. I promise."  
  
This wasn't so much shocking as it was irritating. Both he and the other boy were medicated to stay asleep until they were fully recovered, but this one, Ryoga according to her uncle, kept taking in his sleep, about some promise.  
  
The girl sighed and flipped a straying lock of her long black hair over her shoulder. She jumped about three feet in the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a skeleton, and started screaming… until she realized that it was just Betty, her Uncle Tofu's skeleton. She scowled, and was about to yell at her uncle… when she realized that it was not Uncle Tofu who had used the skeleton to startle her. It was his fiancé, Kasumi. Her mouth dropped open. "How? What?" The real shock was not Betty, but Kasumi herself.  
  
Kasumi giggled. "Oh my. I appear to have frightened you. Do forgive me."  
  
Megumi Ono's eyes narrowed again. She didn't believe that for a second. Her soon-to-be-aunt Kasumi was entirely too innocent for her taste, and she didn't believe that anything could be as innocent as Kasumi acted. But, that was life.  
  
"Sure… and why's that one-" She jerked her finger at Ryoga "-keep talking about a promise to some guy named Ranma?"  
  
Kasumi's eyes misted over a bit, but quickly recovered. "It was before you came here Megumi. Now, how are they doing?"  
  
Megumi shrugged, and checked her sheet. "Not bad all things considered. They're both exhausted, and pretty bruised, and I'd never believe this rate of healing if I hadn't witnessed it for myself, but I think they'll be up and around by this evening. They should probably avoid strenuous activity for the next week or so."  
  
"Fat chance of that, Sugar."  
  
Megumi turned and glared at the newcomer, Ukyo. She smirked. "Doctor's order's dear. Besides… are you really that desperate?"  
  
Ukyo went beet red, and her face took on an aghast look. "That… You… Why…" She shook her head to clear it. "Look. All I meant was that the moment you let them out, they'll be taking off over the roofs. They're martial artists. They live for 'strenuous activity'."  
  
Kasumi smiled. Megumi was about to dig into Ukyo again, but Kasumi held her hand up, stopping her. "That _is_ true Ukyo, however, I think that 'strenuous activity' is relative for everyone. I don't really think that they would hurt themselves too much doing that."  
  
Megumi grumbled, then shrugged. "What are you doing here, anyways?"  
  
It was Ukyo's turn to shrug. "Just dropping off dinner, Doc Tofu didn't want Kasumi to have to cook tonight."  
  
Kasumi seemed taken aback for a moment, then her face settled on her sunny smile again. Megumi was sure this was only an act. She made it seem like the light in her eyes was coming from the sunlight streaming in the through the hole in the back of her head. "Well, that was thoughtful of him. Thank you Ukyo."  
  
She shrugged. "No problem, Sugar. I was just about to close up for the night when the call came. Still can't believe the number these two idiots did on each other. Oh well. See you Kasumi."  
  
"Of course, Ukyo."  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes, but didn't comment on the Okinomiyaki seller as she left. Better to simply have Ukyo out of her hair for the moment.

* * *

The next visitor to Dr. Ono's clinic was Akane. She didn't really want to be here, but her father had insisted, and Auntie had given her some fresh clothing to take to Kenshin, so she ended up not really having a choice. Visiting with Kasumi would be nice enough, but her soon to be step-niece was about as annoying as Ranma had been at his worst, and kept making her itch for her mallet.  
  
It seemed that Kasumi and Tofu were out though, as she entered the clinic. She shrugged and made her way to the examination room to check on the boys.  
  
What she found was vaguely disturbing.  
  
Megumi Ono was in the process of attempting to peel off Ryoga's tank top. While he was unconscious, no less. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Megumi jumped back three paces, blushing. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
Akane arched an eyebrow. "Just what is it then?"  
  
She growled, and grabbed Ryoga's jacket. "Look at this. It looks and feels like ordinary leather, but…" She pulled on the jacket, bending it around her knee. It hesitated a second, then began to stretch impossibly.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Megumi nodded. "I found out when I tried to tug it out from under the bed. It was caught on the wheel. I thought I'd gotten it out when it began to stretch, but…"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Ryoga goes a lot of places in his travels. He probably just picked it up somewhere. But what does it have to do with you taking off his shirt? I thought Dr. Tofu already examined them?"  
  
She grimaced. "I wanted to see if the rest of his clothing did the same thing, and his shirt seemed like the safest experiment, okay?"  
  
Akane snickered. "Sure. And I'm sure Ryoga's body wasn't tempting you in the least, right?"  
  
Megumi growled. "Listen, you…"  
  
There came a groan from one of the tables then, forestalling any argument. Kenshin slowly raised himself up off the bed, holding his head in one hand. "This one… This one does not feel incredibly well."  
  
Megumi snorted. "I should think so. You've just come off of a very hard battle, Mr. Saotome. You _should_ rest a bit."  
  
Akane smiled a little at him, and thrust out the bundle in her arms. "Here. Your mother sent me by with some more clothing for you."  
  
Kenshin nodded and took it. Then he seemed to be waiting for something. Then they blushed, realizing, and headed out the door, closing it after them.  
  
They stood there for a bit, letting the silence grow uncomfortable, when the walls shook with a sudden crash. The two girls looked at each other, then headed for the door. They got there just in time to be hit by Shampoo, who came flying through the door unconscious.

* * *

A minute earlier, inside the room, Ryoga Hibiki was adjusting his eyes to the light as he lay on an unfamiliar cot.  
  
Then he was jolted awake by one of the walls caving in.  
  
Where the wall once was, stood Shampoo, in all her amazon glory, the last two years, only really adding to her physical beauty. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the half naked Kenshin standing frozen, staring at the intruder.  
  
Shampoo leveled one of her Bonbori at Kenshin. "Shampoo challenge Kenshin. Now."  
  
Kenshin just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Oro?"  
  
"Now wait a minute!" At Shampoo's letter of challenge, Ryoga was on his feet in an instant. He easily knocked Shampoo aside, the blow knocking her unconscious and through the door as he did so. "No one's getting their hands on this scumbag except…" Ryoga froze in mid-sentence and turned to look over at the door. At the unconscious amazon. Akane was looking at him, and trying not to laugh. Ryoga looked down at Shampoo. "Is she…? Did I just…?"  
  
Akane nodded, smirking, and really trying desperately not to bust a gut. "Yes. Yes you did."  
  
Ryoga started smacking himself in the head. "Not good. Definitely not good."  
  
Megumi looked around, at the still frozen Kenshin and the self-flagellating Ryoga. "Someone want to tell me why he's hitting himself?"  
  
Akane grimaced. "You mean they didn't tell you? Amazon marriage laws. If an outsider male defeats an amazon woman, she had to marry him."  
  
Megumi shuddered a bit. "And a woman?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "The amazon has to track her down and kill her."  
  
Shampoo got groggily off the floor then. She looked over at the occupants of the room. As she remembered what had happened, she looked over at Ryoga, and gaped. She had disobeyed her great grandmother. Nothing good could come of this. She asked. It was surely not what she thought it was, it could not be. "Did lost boy…?"  
  
Ryoga nodded dumbly. Shampoo started crying. "Lost boy not supposed to defeat Shampoo! Kenshin supposed to be Shampoo. Kenshin supposed to be Shampoo's new Airen!"  
  
This broke Kenshin out of his daze and he quickly put on his shirt. He looked at Akane. "Oro?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Airen means husband."  
  
Kenshin nodded, then looked at Ryoga. "This one is happy for you, Ryoga."  
  
Megumi just shook her head at the antics before her. No wonder the other medically inclined in the family had not wanted to assist her uncle. This entire place was insane. _Well, I suppose that not even the Kami possibly could make this any worse._  
  
The Kami do not like to be mocked. They really don't. It had resulted in several bad things happening in Nerima before. They demonstrated this time by having Ukyo run in the front door, waving a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
A few seconds later, several screams came out of the clinic.  
  
Megumi and Akane went: "WHAT?!"  
  
Kenshin croaked out a confused "ORO?!"  
  
Shampoo responed "AIYAAA!"  
  
Ryoga, perhaps unsurprisingly, roared: "RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

Shampoo was on her knees with her head bowed in front of her great grandmother, scared out of her mind. She did not know how the old woman would react to this. "Shampoo fail great grandmother."  
  
Cologne arched an eyebrow. "What happened, child? Were Kenshin's wounds greater than anticipated? Did he fall before you?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head. "Is worse. If that, Shampoo would try again when he rested. Shampoo defeated by lost boy."  
  
Cologne sighed. This was troublesome. The Hibiki boy was a good student, and seemed to be of excellent breeding… but that sense of direction… she shuddered a bit. She sighed. "It may not be all that bad Shampoo. Ryoga seems a caring boy, and surely we could find _some_ way of helping him with his problem of getting lost…"  
  
"Is still worse."  
  
Cologne closed her eyes. How could it possibly get worse than this? It was a simple job, after all. She braced herself, a funny feeling of nostalgia coming over her. "Tell me Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo held a piece of paper up for her. "Shampoo ask for this, so she have proof."  
  
Cologne nodded, and unfolded the paper to read.  
  
_To my darling daughter Ukyo,  
  
I know these past few years have been tough on you, since your fiancé died, and I hope you are doing well. But do not despair, my child, for I have new hope for you.  
  
Recently, a wandering martial artist visited me, Tejiro Hibiki. Recognizing the surname from your letters, I immediately invited him in to talk, knowing the high standard you held his son's martial arts to.  
  
Rejoice my daughter, for you have a new fiancé, Ryoga Hibiki.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your father._  
  
Cologne, having finished reading the letter aloud, fell off her staff.  
  
Mousse, upstairs, having heard the whole thing through the floorboards was deeply concerned. This simply could not be… Ranma was dead, so Shampoo should be his now, by default. Nothing good could come of Ryoga's continued presence.  
  
Mousse grinned as he began to plot on how to destroy the lost boy.  
  
And if his plan worked… he'd even get help disposing of the menace.

* * *

Been a bit since the last chapter, or even since Phoenix Ascendant. But, I was attempting to work through a major amount of writer's block on two other stories, but I finally got off my butt and belted this one out.  
  
Okay, Ryoga inheriting the engagements was good fun, but don't expect it to take a forefront in plot. It's going to be minor really, considering that Shampoo and Ukyo aren't really all that interested. It was just fun, and it was a good way to lead into the Ryoga/Mousse fight, in which I finally reveal the last of my new Ryoga's secrets.  
  
J writes:  
  
thanks! although, hope you don't mind my nitpicking. looks sheepish just warning ya.  
  
Ryu Sou Sen, not "Son". not katana, that'd be metal; bokken as Kenshin would definetly need a license (especailly Nodoka) on owning a katana. although i do question Kuno's right to bear one himself, seeing how he waves it like a total moron...  
  
Ryouga beat a Saotome with courage? snorts Genma, probably if he got depressed or pissed enough (i'm biased here ;p). and Kuno... aims a large sake jug toward his head at the same speed the Shinkansen, AKA Bullet Train, goes  
  
My reply:  
  
Nitpicking is good, as it allows me to really take a look at the small details as you do. And it shows that people actually care bout the story, which is always good.  
  
About the attack name. I've seen it written a lot of different ways by a lot of different people, and I've determined it probably just depends on the translator involved. I'm keeping it, but you'll never really see it change. Just try to forgive that sort of thing. And thanks to everyone who sent in about the katana/bokken mistake. That was an oopsie. It's fixed now and I'll try not to do it again.  
  
It was a demonstration of Ryoga's new techniques, and how he's abandoned his previous depression, giving him a fresher outlook on life. I suppose how possible you think Ryoga's victory is, is how much you like Ryoga. And I liked Ryoga early in the series, but he sucked after the Shi Shi Hokudan, so I changed it. And yes, Kuno is the largest idiot of them all. At least his father actually borders on competency.  
  
Sephirat writes:  
  
i guess it's a little too late to point this out now that Kenshin is going to Furinkan but i guess i will anyway. Kenshin is older than Ranma by 2 years and with 2 more years passing before Kenshin's appearance he'd be way too old to be going to high school now.  
  
My reply:  
  
I mentioned this, but perhaps it wasn't clear. It's Nodoka's choice. Kenshin missed his last two years entirely, so he has to take at least this semester. If he passes, Nodoka won't make him retake the others.  
  
Uenki writes:  
  
Excuse me, but are you planning on adding the Rurouni Kenshin-gumi into into it, meaning Kenshin/Kaoru, Sano/Megumi, Yahiko?  
  
I don't know if you are a shipper of Ken/Kao, but I just thought that it would be more interesting as Kaoru could go from Tokyo to Nermia (sp? Am I wrong?) to find the wandering Samurai...  
  
Yes, Kenshin had a gang, still wanna ask yer, are you planning to add in Sanosuke or the fox lady, Megumi?  
  
I do hope you will, as that plot will be thickened instead of hanging down here...  
  
Sincerly,  
Uenki.  
  
My reply:  
  
It may not have been as obvious as I'd hoped, but Ryoga, in addition to being tailored to my personal tastes, has been recrafted to be more like Sano. Akane is taking a Kaoru like place, we introduced Megumi in this chapter, and Yahiko… well, he's coming, I'll say that much.  
  
I do like Kenshin/Kaoru in a pure Kenshin universe, but this isn't one, as you can tell. And Nerima is a part of Tokyo, not really another town as some think it is. It's a district. Really. It's on the map.  
  
And it wasn't the Kenshin Gumi that was Kenshin's 'gang' as you could probably tell. This is AU, so I've taken a few liberties.  
  
dogbertcarroll writes (chapter 3):  
  
It'd been two years since they'd seen a Saotome, and they had been suffering withdraw like symptoms. LOL. Cute bit.  
  
Akane with the mallet has got to go. Kenshin is suppose to be a trained fighter and should react to sudden attacks by instinct. Meaning one flattened Akane. I never found her abusing people amusing. shrug But that's just me.  
  
My reply:  
  
Yes, that was fun.  
  
In the Kenshin manga, Kaoru does actually nail Kenshin with a Shinai when she's frustrated with him, and then drags him off. The only difference was the use of a mallet, and that she dragged him off roof hopping. And I agree that Akane's 'abuse Ranma' phase i.e., the entire series, wasn't all that amusing. The mallet bit won't be common, just something to throw in a little comic relief when I need it.  
  
dogbertcarroll writes (chapter 4):  
  
One of Ryoga's Bandannas to the face would have left a deep cut if it didn't take off part of his face altogether. Ryoga uses the iron cloth technique and turns them into razor sharp projectiles.  
  
Great chapter otherwise. Everything is fitting neatly together and I really like Ryoga being his equal rather then outclassed.  
  
My reply:  
  
Whoops again. This I didn't fix. I'm going to maintain Ryoga purposely left the edge off that one to get Kenshin's mind back on the fight. Either that or he modified the technique to be non lethal. Take your pick. But it's really an oopsie. Heh.  
  
And yes, I'm glad there are some people out there who agree Ryoga deserves a little respect.  
  
Wow. A lot to talk about that time. Keep it up, people. 


	6. The Other White Meat

Chapter 5 - The Other White Meat  
  
Ryoga eyed Kenshin carefully as they ran, reflecting on what Akane had told him. He had to admit Kenshin had stated his side of the story accurately, at least. Ryoga thought a moment, reflecting on just what this meant to his promise of honor to Ranma.  
  
He absently twirled his umbrella in his hands as he followed Kenshin and Akane over the rooftops, before alighting carefully in the yard of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Waiting until Akane was inside; Ryoga waited until just before Kenshin walked into the house, and stopped him. Kenshin looked back Ryoga calmly. Ryoga cleared his throat. "I'm giving you one chance Kenshin. I swore to your brother I'd never let anything hurt her, and if you so much as misplace a hair on her head, or make her shed even a single tear, I'll come after you."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and Ryoga followed him into the house. They walked into the main room, only to be met with Nabiki's laughter. She couldn't seem to stop. Every time it looked like she was winding down, she'd look at Ryoga again and laugh. Ryoga growled.  
  
"It's not _that_ funny." Then he smirked. "Or maybe I should propose to you too Nabiki, and complete the circle."  
  
That stopped her. She grimaced.  
  
"Hmmm. That's not a bad idea, Tendo… Hibiki's talents would be a boon to the school, don't you think?"  
  
Everyone looked at Genma with something akin to horror in their eyes. Genma lost his contemplative pose with a hiss of drawn steel coming from beside him. "Husband…"  
  
Genma panicked. "Apologies, wife, it was only a passing thought. Obviously Ryoga already has enough on his shoulders at the moment."  
  
Nabiki, eager to take the upper hand, smirked. "Yeah. How are things with Akari, anyways?"  
  
Ryoga twitched. "That's not something that I want to talk about."  
  
Akane frowned, concerned for her friend. "Oh no, did you two have a falling out?"  
  
Ryoga grimaced. "Let's just say I suddenly know a bit about what it's like to be Mousse, okay?"  
  
Akane gasped, misinterpreting the concept involved. "She didn't… oh, Ryoga, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Ryoga sighed, and Nabiki rolled her eyes. Akane continued to wail. "Oooh! If I see her again… Imagine, going from in love with a guy to ignoring him and treating him like dirt! I never liked Mousse, but…"  
  
Akane blinked, then blushed red from her hairline to her toes. "Um… sorry."  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "It's… okay. The situation is… complicated. I'm not going to go back for quite some time… if ever. Hopefully."  
  
Nabiki grinned. "With how often you get lost Hibiki, I'm betting you're there sometime next week."  
  
Ryoga smiled at that, but said nothing. Soon, the house was quiet, Ryoga holed up in the dojo for the night.

* * *

Ryoga awoke the next morning to the loud crack of wood on wood and the resounding thumps of flesh against flesh. Ryoga opened the doors of the dojo to find Akane sparring with Ranma's father, and keeping up well. If Ryoga had to guess, he'd say Akane was about at the level Ranma had been upon entering Nerima. That is to say, formidable, but not invincible. Nodding quietly to Soun, who watched with tears of pride running down his face, Ryoga wandered into the back yard and sat quietly, watching Mrs. Saotome correct Kenshin as they practiced the family sword art.  
  
Despite his proclamation the evening before, Ryoga was still uncertain of how to react to Kenshin. He knew that this was the same man he'd spotted two years ago, but if he hadn't known that he would never have guessed them to be the same person.  
  
Ryoga shrugged it off and began to meditate. Meditation was the key to not getting lost anymore. Well, at least not as often as he did. Those monks hadn't been able to help him with just how he'd acquired that particular ability, but they did help him to control it. Extreme amounts of emotion, particularly dark emotions, precipitated the process. Once he wasn't paying enough attention, poof, he was somewhere else. The meditation kept him calm, and therefore he had fewer episodes.  
  
About an hour later, Ryoga sighed and breathed deeply, coming out of his trance, feeling ready to face the day.  
  
In Nerima, optimism of that caliber is taken as a challenge to the Kami, who prefer their subjects to be browbeaten.  
  
So, of course, that was when he was forced to jump out of the way of a bomb. Looking to the roof of the Tendo dojo, he was confronted by the familiar figure of Mousse.  
  
"Hibiki! This will not stand! Shampoo will be my bride, not yours!"  
  
Ryoga briefly considered denying that he even wanted Shampoo in the first place, and citing that it had simply been a huge mistake. He tossed the idea out just as quickly as it came. It never seemed to get Ranma anywhere, so he wouldn't bother. "How badly do I have to beat you to make you go away, Mousse? I'd rather you didn't ruin my mood."  
  
By this time, all activity in the yard had stopped… well, Soun was blabbering about damages again, but Kasumi managed to drag him to the relative safety of the back porch.  
  
Mousse, wearing his glasses, managed to make a rather accurate leap, landing a good fifteen feet from Ryoga. Without warning, the fight began, Mousse throwing out his chains. Ryoga snorted, and grabbed them, attempting to yank Mousse off balance, but Mousse let the chains go, trading them for a pole arm yanked out of his sleeve. He rushed in at Ryoga, the tip held low. Ryoga batted away the first pass with a slap of the hand and landed the other right into Mousse's face.  
  
Or he tried to, but Mousse wasn't there. Ryoga spun around, noting that the weapon had to be ki infused since it had actually managed to cut him, but found no sign of the myopic hidden weapons master. His next instinct was to look up.  
  
Ryoga rolled to the side to dodge both the claws attached to Mousse's feet and the pole arm. He came up into a ready stance as Mousse turned to face him. He reluctantly acknowledged the duck. "You've been training."  
  
Mousse shrugged. "It finally occurred to me that if I was going to hide weapons, I should at least know how to use them."  
  
Then Ryoga was charging, and Mousse leapt to the side, making sure Ryoga was between himself and the house. He'd have to do this just right to make it work.

* * *

A very dirty Mousse ducked into the Nekohaunten, and braced the door with his back, looking _very_ nervous. He thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't time for the lunch rush yet. The old bat would have killed him. As it was she just looked at him confused. A little irritated, but mostly confused.  
  
"Well part timer, what happened? The Hibiki boy too much for you?"  
  
Mousse grimaced.

* * *

A few minutes previous at the Tendo compound, Mousse pulled out a round object and threw it at Ryoga, who attempted to bat it away, but it exploded on contact, even as Mousse turned tail and ran to make sure he wasn't in range.  
  
A water balloon.  
  
Mousse was absolutely certain there'd be a scream of rage from Akane any second now.  
  
Yep. Any second now.  
  
Another second ticked by, and Mousse started getting nervous. Why wasn't Akane murdering the philandering lost boy yet? He turned around slowly. And nearly pissed his pants while everyone else gaped.  
  
Standing there with its arms crossed was something wearing Ryoga's clothing, stretched out as it was. It was big, and it was black, with huge tusks. A yellow and black bandanna had stretched out around its neck.  
  
It was the biggest damn sumo pig Mousse had ever seen. It even had a good foot, foot and half on Katsunishiki  
  
"Oink." The grunt was not the high-pitched piggy squeal of before. This was deep and masculine, and the pig did not look amused. Then, it lashed out, catching the surprised Chinese boy by surprise, knocking him back out of the compound into the street.  
  
Mousse started running. With a clattering noise behind him, Mousse looked back, and started running faster. Ryoga was chasing him, charging like the oversized boar he looked.  
  
At the next intersection, a semi driver stopped and gaped, then jumped out of his truck and started running. Mousse thanked whoever was looking out for him, as this would enable him to gain precious seconds and loose his terminally lost opponent.  
  
It was not to be. With a particularly loud and assertive 'oink', a black pig glowing orange blew right through the truck like a cannon ball.  
  
Mousse started praying as he ran even faster. This would not end well. A slamming noise behind him just kept him going over the shaky ground. He didn't want to know what it was this time. He panicked a bit when he saw the crack form beneath his feet and jumped away, narrowly evading the explosion. Cologne had told them vividly of Kenshin's fight with Ryoga.  
  
Of course, being in mid air left Mousse wide open as he felt the tusked snout slam into his back, sending him flying. He landed in the dumpster behind the Nekohaunten.

* * *

At present though, Shampoo was grinning. "Mousse get defeated by pig-boy, yes?"  
  
"It wasn't a fair fight!"  
  
Reaaally." Cologne drawled. "You attacked him without warning. Why are _you_ calling foul play?" She emphasized the 'foul'.  
  
"Because he changed his curse! Did you know there was a spring of drowned sumo-pig, old mummy?"  
  
Cologne blinked. "There is no spring of drowned sumo-pig you blind fool!"  
  
Then the door was smashed down on top of Mousse by a black sumo-pig. Cologne looked at it. "Well, I suppose I can't be right _all_ the time…"

* * *

A grumbling Ryoga walked back into the Tendo compound a while later. Akane was right there waiting. "Ryoga, how'd you pick up a jusenkyo curse?!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Akane, smiled sympathetically. Her mind searched for things that would comfort her friend, and instead it spat out the last time he'd said that sentence. Her mind jumped conclusively to the wrong conclusion. "Oh no! Why would Akari curse you like that?" Her mind made another blind leap and found semi-stable footing. "She… can't actually like pigs… like _that_ could she?"  
  
While Ryoga personally wouldn't have been surprised to find that to be the case, he just shook his head sadly, which Akane took for agreement.  
  
"Oh no! You poor dear!  
  
Ryoga sighed and put up with it. It was better than admitting the truth. That would get him killed.

* * *

Kenshin Saotome was at a loss.  
  
He stood in the dojo's yard, practicing his forms. He had been unsettled since Ryoga's reappearance in his life. Kenshin was not normally fatalistic, but in this instance he could not help but believe that this was but the beginning.  
  
Ryoga had exposed one part of his sordid past, and he could not help but wonder what else from his past would return to haunt him.  
  
As he slightly built up the speed and complexity of his sword-kata, a face flashed across his eyes and a name across his mind.  
  
_Kaoru…_  
  
He closed his eyes and started going faster still, banishing his thoughts with action.  
  
Focusing completely on his technique, he blocked out the world, and kept moving.  
  
After the… incident… he'd started traveling, moving from place to place, anything to keep ahead of his past, anything to keep the memories from catching up with him.  
  
But now he was stopped, motionless, and vulnerable.  
  
His past would catch up with now, he was sure. He didn't know how, and he didn't know when, but it would come, and questions would have to be answered.  
  
And if he didn't answer, others would be only too happy to provide the information.  
  
A roar of anger interrupted his thoughts, and he raced from the dojo to the house. It didn't sound like Ryoga, and the other boy seemed a bit too stable to really let loose like that in any case.  
  
What he found upon entering the Tendo domicile, however, was not something he could handle himself.  
  
What he found, was the awe inspiring might that was the diminutive master of the Anything Goes School.  
  
Happosai.  
  
Kenshin had, of course, heard tales before now of Happosai's strength from the others, but to feel it, even as the tiny master's aura of anger blanketed the room, was something else.  
  
"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IMBECILES! NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT AKANE AS HEIR!"  
  
Genma and Soun were on their knees, begging. "But master…" Genma  
began.  
  
"…There is no one else!" Finished Soun.  
  
Happosai growled.  
  
"A WOMAN IS NOT A FIT HEIR, AND YOU IDIOTS KNOW IT!"  
  
A new source of anger interrupted at this, and everyone's gaze flickered over to the stairwell, where Akane's aura was busily peeling the wallpaper with its heat.  
  
Everyone but Happosai shrank back.  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
Happosai, pervert that he is, dove for Akane's chest. He found Akane's mallet waiting. Happosai flew back, but flipped and hit the ground feet first. He paused a moment. "A bit better than I'd expected, but nothing to brag about girl! Happo Daikarin!"  
  
Akane swung the mallet in an attempt to bat the bomb back, but it exploded on contact, sending her through the wall. Soun collapsed, wailing, and Kenshin hurried outside, where this time he could tell it _was_ Ryoga bellowing.  
  
"Yuubuta Sakigake!"  
  
Kenshin got outside just in time to see Happosai take the brunt of the hit, and fly backwards. He was caught by surprise in the house, but this time Kenshin was ready.  
  
"Ryuu Tsui Sen!"  
  
Kenshin missed Happosai by a hair as the little man twisted in mid air. He then tucked and rolled himself to avoid the bandanas Ryoga sent as follow up. He came back up at Ryoga's side and contemplated the little man. Smoke was drifting up from Happosai's body, but other than his clothing, the little man didn't seem the least bit burnt.  
  
All three combatants readied themselves for another charge.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
All three of them turned to look at the voice's owner… Akane Tendo. She addressed Kenshin and Ryoga first. "You two… thank you for standing up for me, but I'm a martial artist too." She turned to address Happosai next. "And you… I can _too_ be the heir! Name the time and place."  
  
All three began a collective blink. Happosai grinned. "Okay girlie… In the dojo. One week from now." His face turned serious. "In the end, you'll either be the heir, or… you'll be out of the school. Permanently. Bye, now!"  
  
Ryoga gulped. "Akane… you don't have to…"  
  
Akane's face hardened and Ryoga trailed off. "Yes I _do_. I have to make him respect me at least a little…"  
  
Kenshin was a bit unsteady. "Battles for pride are not easily won…"  
  
Akane scowled. "You too?"  
  
Ryoga grimaced. "Ranma at least knew the Kashuu Tenshin Amaguriken before he fought Happosai the first time. And he'd been fighting me a lot too. He could take a lot of those blows."  
  
Akane smiled sweetly. "Then that's the perfect place to start the week's training, isn't it Ryoga?"  
  
Ryoga slowly covered his face with his hand, and Kenshin commiserated. He'd dug his own grave.  
  
"A perfect plan!"  
  
They turned to see Soun Tendo. "Kenshin, you and Ryoga will go and train Akane for a week, so she can beat the master!"  
  
Ryoga gaped. "_Ranma_ never beat Happosai, and Akane's supposed to do it in a week?!"  
  
Akane's voice was quiet. "It's not like I have another choice anymore…"  
  
Ryoga sighed and looked at Kenshin who was equally pensive. She was right. There wasn't another option. Akane would have to beat Happosai, or she'd never be a part of the Anything Goes school again.

* * *

Kenshin walked calmly behind Akane by Ryoga's side. "This one wonders why he was forced to make this journey. This one's skill is not hand to hand."  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "One, you're her fiancé. Those idiots weren't about to miss an opportunity for you and Akane to be alone for a week."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "But you are here, are you not?"  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "They probably counted on me being lost right about now. Used to happen a lot. More importantly, though, Akane needs someone to spar with besides me. Can't let her get used to only one opponent's style."  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly. Akane yelled back from up ahead. "Come on, you two! There's a great place up ahead!"  
  
Ryoga sighed and nodded, and they both upped their pace to catch Akane. Getting to the top of the hill they were climbing, Kenshin had to admit that the place was perfect for their purposes. A forest clearing, with a small stream on one side made it a fantastic place to train for this particular technique.  
  
Akane was already squatting down and digging through her pack. "Um… Kenshin? So you have a tent with you?"  
  
Kenshin and Ryoga hit the ground face first. Getting up, they both stared incredulously at Akane. Kenshin was a bit nervous. "But… this one thought that you had the tents… this one's pack contains only rations… and large amounts of chestnuts.  
  
Akane looked up out of her own pack and started growling. "Father…"  
  
Kenshin walked over to her. Ryoga knew better and stayed right where he was. "What is the problem? Is there no tent in your pack?"  
  
"Of course there's a tent in my pack! The only problem is that that's all! One! Not two, one! Those idiot father's of ours are trying to get us to sleep together! Not only is there only a single tent in here, it's only meant for one person! We'd be right on top of each other, even without Ryoga…" She trailed off and looked over at the lost boy. "You do have a tent with you, right?"  
  
Ryoga nodded slowly. "Sort of."  
  
Akane's eye twitched. "Sort of?"  
  
Ryoga didn't answer and leapt backwards so that he was in the center of the clearing. He unslung the umbrella from where it was on the side of his pack and opened it, then slammed the end into the ground. Cloth unrolled from the edges of the parasol, until it touched the ground, then the cloth segments stretched tight.  
  
The end result looked like a small, grayish, circus tent. Kenshin and Akane walked over and peered inside…  
  
Only to find a comfortable sitting room with several doors leading off of it. Ryoga walked out from behind one of them scratching the back of his head nervously.

* * *

Okay, so Ryoga keeps a house in his umbrella. Humorous, and there will be a certain amount of significance to it later.  
  
The next chapter will have some of Akane's training, and the resulting fight with Happosai. All who think she can actually beat him, raise your hands.  
  
Looks around, crickets chirp in the background  
  
Thought so.  
  
Well, if there's space in the chapter after that fight, I might finally get around to Yahiko, if not, then he's chapter after next for sure.  
  
I'd like to apologize for the lack of Kenshin action so far, I really would. But, after Yahiko's chapters, we move into the meat of the story, and that's where it gets fun, and Kenshin moves back into the main character spot. Three chapters at most, I promise.  
  
Out. 


	7. Akane VS Happosai

Chapter 6 – Akane VS Happosai

Ryoga held his hand in front of his face and studied it, making sure the position was correct. If it wasn't… well, he imagined it'd be painful, though not quite as painful as the burns Akane was receiving outside.

The house concealed within his 'umbrella' was fairly large, and contained a training hall. But given he was unsure as to how it would react to fire; Akane and Kenshin were outside practicing the Amazon speed technique.

Ryoga nodded to himself, the positions of his fingers looked fine, but he glanced at the concrete and grimaced anyways. _Only one way to be sure…_

He slammed his hand into the concrete and was pleasantly surprised to see it shatter on contact without using Bakusai Tenketsu at all. He nodded shortly to himself and decided to attempt the technique with sterner materials now that he was sure it wouldn't shatter the bones in his hands from ill placement. Punching things with a fist was one thing, but to drive in extended fingers was quite another, especially so when they were spread out as far as he could make them go.

Smiling pleasantly he placed the technique scroll, and its partner in their special case, locked it, and left, knowing the mess would be gone by the time he returned. While Ryoga appreciated the gift, what with how often he was on the road and all, he shuddered at the thought of the crazy redhead who gave it to him.

Still, he didn't let that slow him as he wandered down the hallway to the front door. The house itself could easily house ten people, fifteen if they were friendly, and somehow produced its own food. Ryoga didn't want to know. He just knew it worked. Kami help him if it ever malfunctioned.

He opened the door, his mind shying away from exactly how he could be opening a door on the inside and be pushing open a tent flap on the other, and came outside to the now frequent sound of Akane cursing as she nursed her burnt hands.

Kenshin stood off to the side practicing himself, they really couldn't give Akane any help at this stage, and Ryoga moved silently over to where they'd set up the burn salve and the bandages. He was fairly sure Akane would need them soon. She looked like the burns were starting to get to her.

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Akane screamed out the mantra, and plunged her hands into the fire one last time. She smiled a bit even as she held her hands in pain. She'd managed to get several of the chestnuts that time. Glancing over at the table she smiled to see Kenshin helping Ryoga prepare the burn salve. It was good to see the two starting to get along. She smiled up at Ryoga as Kenshin wordlessly bound her hands in bandages over the salve so that they would heal - at least partially - over night. She'd try again tomorrow.

"So what kind of training are you up to in there, Ryoga?"

Ryoga grunted. "Difficult training. Not the kind you're ready for - yet."

Akane sighed. "Well, maybe I'd be a little further along if you'd just teach me something. I need all the help I can get."

Ryoga shook his head. "They aren't my techniques. And the man who let me have them made me swear to never use them unless it was life or death. Not something to take lightly."

Akane sighed. "I know Ryoga… it's just that I feel like I'm not making any progress right now, and I have to beat Happosai of all people... do you have any advice, Kenshin?"

Kenshin stood and brushed his hands off. "…There is a similar technique to this 'amaguriken' in my discipline, the 'dragon's nest strike'."

Akane's face brightened. "That's great! How is it taught?"

Kenshin shuffled uncomfortably. "At a certain stage in the student's training, the teacher introduces it to the student by using it on him. This continues until the student has learned the technique. And then the instructor introduces the next technique. I have not yet mastered everything of the school."

Akane's eyes bugged out. "That's how Auntie teaches you? I can see why she never found anything wrong with how Genma taught Ranma…"

Ryoga nodded a bit to himself. "Harsh, but effective. But you haven't learned everything yet?"

Kenshin shook his head. "As bad as this one was before he left his home, there were still _some_ things this one would not stoop to."

Akane swallowed. "What-"

Kenshin interupted her. "The ougi of my school is not something this one is willing to discuss." His tone clearly indicated that the discussion was over. Both Ryoga and Akane respected his silence.

* * *

The man held an emotionless mask on his face, and let the unconscious man fall, beaten and bruised. It'd taken quite a bit to make the scum give up the information needed.

He turned towards the road that would bring him from Kyoto to Tokyo. Even his next destination would likely be but a step along the way.

It didn't matter. He'd find Hitokiri Battousai, and kill him. Vengeance would be his.

* * *

The return to the dojo was met with little fan-fare. Kasumi met them at the door and ushered them inside for dinner.

Dinner itself was quiet even. No one spoke, and Happosai was strangely absent. When dinner concluded, Soun spoke, strangely calm. "Akane, the master awaits you in the dojo. No other is to enter. Go, and do us proud."

Akane nodded, turned and left, heading for the dojo, not violating the sanctity of the moment with speech.

A moment after she left, Soun turned to the two young men, still strangely calm. "Can she do it?"

Kenshin and Ryoga looked at each other. Ryoga spoke. "Not a chance. She didn't even master the amaguriken."

Soun finally burst into tears, seeming to make up for lost time. "My baby!"

* * *

Akane quietly shut the door to the dojo. Happosai was in the center of the room, puffing on his pipe. He put it out and put it away before rising. "Well, let's get this over with. I have a raid to make in ten minutes."

Akane growled slightly, but kept her cool, setting herself into a stance, and waiting for the old pervert in front of her to make the first move.

And move he did.

Happosai came fast and low, but not so fast she couldn't see it. As she shifted to anticipate the blow to her legs, Happosai kicked in a much higher speed, and blurred forward until he was inside her guard. He still didn't strike her legs, though. Instead he jumped straight up, and nailed her just under the chin, sending her flying back.

She bounced on the floor once, then came to a stop.

Happosai spit. "And _you_ wanted to be heir? Ha! Ranma would have dodged that easily - or at least would have landed on his feet. Like I've always said. Girls are nothing!"

She growled again, and heaved to her feet. _Take me lightly, will he?_

This time, Akane made the first move, charging in. Happosai just stood there waiting for her, looking rather bored. Just before she was in striking range, however, she jumped, twisting in mid air, so as to land a blow on the top of the aged pervert's head. It missed, and she suddenly found herself hitting the dojo wall again, having been tossed by Happosai like a beginner. "Stupid girl! You left yourself open in the air! The air! Genma should be ashamed to say he trained you at all!"

"Shut up!" She recovered slightly faster, this time however, rolling to her feet almost instantly, and setting herself up for another attack. Happosai obliged. Akane thrust out with her palm to stop him before he got within range, but…

"Please." He snorted as he said it, and whipped out his pipe, latching it onto her arm, and launching her into the air. She hit the dojo roof with enough force to slam through it, and further into the sky. Surprisingly, Happosai jumped out to meet her, readying his Happodaikarin.

With a start Akane realized something. _He isn't just trying to defeat me__…__ he's trying to break me! Make me give up on my own! I'll show him! I'm a martial artist too!_

"Happodaikarin!"

Akane pulled every bit of knowledge about how to maneuver in the air from the Saotome Ryu, and twisted out of the way of the bomb. She made it, barely, but Happosai snapped his fingers, and the bomb exploded just behind her, sending her hurtling forward, where he was preparing to toss another straight down to her.

"Fine! If that's the way you want to play it…!"

As it came down, Akane spun in place, hitting the bomb back at Happosai, but he snapped his fingers again and it blew up harmlessly between them.

Of course, then Akane realized the one thing she was forgetting, and reoriented herself to land on the dojo's roof. She crashed right through, not having Ranma's talent for regulating force.

Happosai followed through the hole, and landed adroitly on his feet, and smiled at the gasping Akane. "You get it now, sweet cheeks? Girls don't belong in this business. You can't be the heir!"

Akane spit. "You didn't have a problem before…"

Happosai shrugged, recognizing the play for time, but allowing it. "The heir to Soun's pitiful attempt at a school is one thing. The heir to the whole art, _my_ art, is quite another. Go away."

"No." Akane got to her feet and charged again. Happosai didn't blur this time, he just flashed. One moment there, the next not, the next back to his original position. But that fraction of a second was enough to send Akane across the room again.

"Don't you get it girly? I've been going easy on you so far. You can't match Ranma's skills. It's impossible."

Akane struggled to her feet, and charged again.

* * *

Inside the house, the family sat around the table, wincing at all the crashes taking place inside. The table was quiet, Nabiki having slipped her father a sleeping pill to get him out of the action until it was over. Everyone silently applauded the move, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Finally though, the door to the dojo opened, and Happosai stepped out. Everyone got to their feet and rushed over. Behind him in the dojo, Akane lay sprawled unconscious. Happosai said nothing, just jumped up to the roof before swinging into his attic room by the window. Kenshin carefully gathered Akane in his arms and carried her into the house. They settled her comfortably onto the couch, while Nabiki called Doctor Tofu.

Genma sighed. "I knew it was too much to hope for… but what can we do without an heir?"

Ryoga said nothing, caught up an internal struggle. On one hand, Akane had been injured, physically, and when she woke, emotionally. On the other hand, if he'd interfered, who knew what would have happened? Had he failed?

Kenshin replied. "I… am uncertain. This one… this one cannot gain the skill required. I cannot untrain myself in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to learn Anything Goes."

Genma grunted. "Nor would we have the time to train you."

Ryoga came out of it, deciding that he'd done the best he could under the circumstances. He'd just have to hope Ranma would understand. "I suppose that depends on Happosai."

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Akane was not currently crying, but anyone could tell she had been, and could start again at any moment.

Happosai hopped down the stairs, and coughed, his face taking a serious expression. The table turned to look at him, Soun crying silently, and Akane sniffing a little. The ancient master spoke. "I have thought long and hard about the battle last night." Akane blinked, as did quite a few others. Wasn't Happosai supposed to be gloating? "Akane landed no real hits on me through the entire battle. Her training has been fragmented and lack-luster with the exception of just recently. Still, said training _has_ taught her the fundamentals of the style, and would allow her to take on a great many others."

Akane started looking at him in hope.

"Still, she is not worthy of being heir." And said hope was crushed. "However, she may hold the title in reserve, until another can be found."

Now they were gaping at the aging letcher.

Happosai's face shifted to his usual grin then, and he launched himself at Akane. "Thank your master with a nice long hug to your bosom, Akane!"

The breakfast table erupted into chaos after that, almost everyone trying to get a hit in on the old man. Happosai chuckled all the while, snatching a few quick gropes here and there, remembering the end of the fight.

* * *

Akane was wobbling on her feet as she came at him again, barely conscious. For the first time in the fight, Happosai jumped into her chest and groped her a little. Giving a scream of frustration, Akane gave a final attack.

"Katchu Tenchin Amaguriken!"

Her fist blurred, and her arms shot out, snapping off fast punches by the second. Happosai dodged gracefully around them until she stopped, and then passed out at his feet.

Happosai blinked, then walked to the door. This was something to consider. The amazon technique was unexpected, and given the girl's state of mind and subsequent collapse, one she was unlikely to remember.

He opened the door and jumped up and into his room, lost in thought.

* * *

Ukyo Konuji walked downstairs into her shop to find Konatsu fretting and muttering. "Konatsu? What's wrong, honey?"

Konatsu looked up. "Miss Ukyo! We… it seems we have a rat problem!"

"What!" That captured her attention immediately.

Konatsu nodded, and pulled her along over to the storeroom. He flung open the door and pointed in. "See?"

On one hand, Ukyo could see Konatsu's point. _Something_ had eaten a great deal of their supplies. "Konatsu honey… I don't think a rat did this."

"But what else would…?"

She pointed towards a rather large hole in the wall on the other side. "I don't think a _rat_ made that hole. Either that, or the rat is about four feet high."

Konatsu chuckled nervously at missing something so obvious. Then came up with something of his own. "But, Miss Ukyo… this _is_ Nerima."

Ukyo grimaced. _He just had to point that out, didn't he?_ "True enough."


End file.
